You Keep Me Under Your Spell
by Gildan
Summary: A modern-day take, with twists and deviations from the plot of the musical. Living in the city, Christine and Meg are roommates and are also part of the Opera; from night clubs to emails to operas and old fashioned notes, sometimes the right choice isn't always the best choice, and with the arrival of Raoul, she may end up learning this to be true (E/C of course)
1. Chapter 1: Well Placed Error

**Chapter One: Well Placed Error**

_Gildan's Note: The first chapter to my Phantom of the Opera story! Takes place in modern-day, does lean to Erik's favor..._  
_Some songs that have been inspiring the feel are of course the song this story was named after, Under Your Spell by Desire, but Relax, Take it Easy by Mika is inspiring me too (for future night club scenes) Hope you like it!_

Christine Daaé rushed to the music studio down the street from the loft she shared with her best friend, Meg Giry. She was late for her lesson with her mysterious Angel of Music. She hadn't met him, yet, but his teachings were too valuable to really question why. When she arrived she immediately began to apologize, and from afar it would seem she were talking to herself.

"No need for apologies, my dear, let's just begin shall we?" the voice echoed throughout the room.

Christine began to sing, and the Angel had her practicing the lead role, even though it had been made clear earlier that Carlotta, who was older than Christine by a few years, had gotten the part already. He had said not to worry about Carlotta, and that she was the one who truly deserved the lead.

Christine belonged to the _Opera Populaire_, a prominent theatre company in her side of the city. She had only played minor roles previously, and was really preparing for another minor role, but the Angel had persisted that she was to get the lead anyway.

When the lessons were over Christine said goodbye to the Angel, and walked home. Inside Meg was waiting for her; she was constantly questioning Christine about her "private lessons".

"Meg, please, I don't have some 'secret' boyfriend, I'm taking legitimate lessons from a mostly legitimate instructor." Christine explained for the 100th time, pouring herself some tea Meg had been making.

Meg threw her arms exasperatedly over the kitchen island. "Ughhh, wait…" she situated herself back up. "What do you mean 'mostly legitimate'?"

"I just mean that…well, you know I've never met him or seen him. That isn't new news."

"Aren't you ever worried he's going to turn out to be some psycho murderous-for-your-love who will stop at nothing to be with you, going so far as to ultimately almost kill your loved ones but eventually accepting his fate and fading to the darkness?"

Christine rolled her eyes, "Where do you get these ideas?"

Meg shrugged, "Fanfiction? Okay, well I have to go to my dance class."

"This late at night? Are you SURE it's not more than just a dance class?" Christine teased.

"Girl please you know I WISH it was more than a dance class." She grabbed her bag. "See ya later."

"Yea, bye."

Christine sighed, she wished Meg would stop thinking more of her music lessons. But she had to admit, she did feel a love for her Angel, whoever he was. He had helped her make her start in the city and the opera house. Without him, she wouldn't be nearly as close to her dream as she was. She smiled contentedly and went to bed, thinking of tomorrow's auditions. Would her Angel be there?

The next day Christine headed to the _Opera Populaire _for her audition. Meg was already there with the dancers, and Carlotta was on the stage ready to sing with the auditioners. Christine narrowed her eyes; she hated Carlotta and her prima donna attitude. She had become the lead player at the opera and Christine was getting sick of it.

The opera had also just been purchased by two men named André and Firmin, and they adored Carlotta.

Firmin looked at his clipboard, "Christine Daaé?"

"Here, sir." Christine stepped onto the stage with Carlotta.

"Don't choke little toad." She murmured, venom in her whisper.

Christine scoffed and was ready to sing when suddenly there was a large crashing sound from behind them. The girls turned around quickly to discover that one of the backdrops had fallen.

"Holy hell." Breathed Christine.

"UNACCEPTABLE!" cried Carlotta

"Dude I bet it was that Phantom Ghost Guy." Meg said, walking over to Christine.

"Phantom? Please everyone, don't be ridiculous, it was nearly a technical error." Firmin explained, trying to calm down Carlotta and the rest of the now anxious crew.

"YES, a technical ERROR that nearly CRUSHED ME!" Carlotta screamed.

"You were like…ten feet away." Firmin reassured.

"ARE YOU-ARE YOU JOKING? NOT ACCEPTABLE! Simply NOT." She fumed.

"Please Carlotta, shall we continue with the auditions and rehearsal?"

"No." she said, storming away, "No we shall NOT continue." She stomped away muttering about mediocre management.

"Ahem, well, that is certainly a setback." Firmin sighed nervously, looking at his clipboard. "What's going to happen now, with no lead?"

"Christine can do it!" Meg piped up, clutching Christine's arm.

"Whoa wait…" Christine began.

"Come on Christine don't act dumb," she turned to Firmin and André, "she's been taking private lessons and completely knows Carlotta's part!"

"Is this true Miss Daaé?" André asked.

"Um, yes, it is…" she replied, clearly nervous.

"Well, sing for us. Go straight into Think of Me, and let's see what you got."

Christine began very quietly, but as she began to dive further in the song, all her teachings came out of hiding, and she sang with all the confidence her Angel had instilled in her.

"Amazing!" Firmin cried. "We have our new lead!"

Christine's jaw dropped, "Oh my God, thank you so much!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the show will go on!"

The crew applauded and rehearsals began immediately.

After the late rehearsal Meg and Christine returned to their apartment.

"I can't believe what great luck you had today." Meg said, congratulating her friend's achievement.

"I know, I'm still in shock."

"Do you think it was the Phantom, though? The one who knocked down the backdrop?" Meg asked, always interested in gossip.

"I don't know, maybe it WAS just a technical error."

"Yeah…" Meg muttered. "A well-placed technical error."

Christine stopped for a moment, thinking about Meg's words just now. Well placed? Her Angel had talked about how she would get the lead…she wondered then if the Phantom could be the very same man who had been teaching her. It seemed definitely a possibility…She wondered if she should ask him in person, or, as in person as it gets, or if she should email him. Sometimes they exchanged emails, only about song material though. When that began, however, Meg really started to get interested in the juicy side of it, even though this juicy side was still yet to be discovered.

Christine decided to wait for tomorrow's lesson, and she went to sleep a very happy lead role taker.


	2. Chapter 2: Hard to Fall Asleep

**Chapter Two: Hard to Fall Asleep**

_Gildan's Note: In the future there probably won't be full chapters of just chatting, but it will certainly be implemented in future chapters. Hope you enjoy C:  
Also, right now Erik is kind of a sweetheart, but dark moments will come, promise!_

Christine found it difficult to sleep that night, and around 4 am she couldn't take it anymore and logged on to her laptop. Once on her email a chat box appeared, the username was Phantom86, and being bored, she accepted the invite.

**Opera_Grl23:** Hi…

**Phantom86:** Is this Christine?

**Opera_Grl23:** Uh, yeah. I'm guessing you're the Opera Ghost?

Christine was a little wary of the chat, but she kept going.

**Phantom86:** Yeah, but, also-

Christine began to quickly type, she decided she would come out with the question:

**Opera_Grl23:** Are you…the Angel of Music?

**Phantom86:** …yes, I hope you're not mad about that

**Opera_Grl23:** Well, no, I mean, it's not like you've done bad things, just pranks I guess, but the backdrop thing could've been worse…

So they were the same person, Christine sighed – she wasn't upset about it, but now she found her thoughts travelling back to all the stories she had heard.

**Phantom86:** I was kind of hoping it would fall on that madonna brat

**Opera_Grl23:** Hahaha, is it bad I agree?

**Phantom86:** Nah…

**Opera_Grl23:** Well, you're up pretty late (or early?)

**Phantom86:** I don't really sleep much, it's hard to fall asleep…

**Opera_Grl23:** Insomnia?

**Phantom86:** Pretty much, yeah…

** Phantom86:** Well…why are you up so late? Or…early? **;)_;**

** Opera_Grl23:** I'm not sure…I think I'm just jittery from getting the lead **;u;**

** Phantom86:** That's an interesting emoticon **;)n;**

** Opera_Grl23:** I like making the letters look like mouths, see! You did it **C: **What's with the parentheses on the one eye?

**Phantom86:** Uh, it just fits me **;)o;**

** Opera_Grl23:** Lol okay

**Opera_Grl23:** But yeah, I don't know, I just kept tossing and turning, I was actually gonna see if you had sent me any emails…

**Phantom86:** Heh, sorry, I was writing some music, and then I saw your username and discovered this chat system thing and thought I'd see if you were really on

**Opera_Grl23:** Yep, I'm here. Wow, the moon is so full tonight (sorry I just noticed)

**Phantom86:** It's okay

**Phantom86:** I wish I could see it

**Opera_Grl23:** Why can't you?

**Phantom86:** My uh, apartment doesn't really have any windows, it kind of sucks

**Opera_Grl23:** Dang I'm sorry. Meg and I are pretty lucky with our loft

She began to imagine what his place possibly looked like.

**Opera_Grl23:** Hey maybe we'll throw a party, you could come

**Phantom86:** I don't know about that…

**Opera_Grl23:** Oh come on, I've never met you

**Phantom86:** Yeah you have

**Opera_Grl23:** I mean in person

**Phantom86:** It's just not a good idea

**Opera_Grl23:** Pleaseee? A party would be fun though

**Phantom86:** In theory yeah, but…it just...I don't think the other guests would take to me the way you do

**Opera_Grl23:** You make it sound like I hang out with rabid wolves

**Phantom86:** That's pretty much how it is…

**Opera_Grl23:** …why?

**Phantom86:** I don't really feel like talking about it…sorry

**Opera_Grl23:** No, it's fine, don't worry about it

Christine felt her heart sink a little, there was something mysterious about the Angel, but something sad as well, she wish he would tell her.

**Phantom86:** Thanks…

**Opera_Grl23:** No problem…

**Opera_Grl23:** So

**Phantom86:** So

**Opera_Grl23:** Can I ask you some questions?

**Phantom86:** Depends…but go ahead

Christine began to type quickly, now she could finally get the right image of him in her head, hopefully.

**Opera_Grl23:** What do you look like? I mean, how tall are you? What is the color of your hair? You've seen me tons of times; I at least want to know the basics~

**Phantom86:** Hmm

**Phantom86:** I'm 6'2, how tall are you? I can't really tell

**Opera_Grl23:** I'm 5'3 :')

**Phantom86:** I thought you were around there…I have dark hair, it's a little unruly

**Opera_Grl23:** Gross unruly or sexy unruly?

**Phantom86:** How about nice-unruly

**Opera_Grl23:** Hahahaha

Christine smiled, it was fun to joke around with him.

**Phantom86: **welp **;)/;**

** Opera_Grl23: **Hahahaha sorry if I embarrassed you, is that what that face is supposed to be?

**Phantom86: **Yeah

**Opera_Grl23: **Haha, sorryyyy

**Phantom86: **It's okay, I'm just kidding

**Opera_Grl23: **So how about your face? Nose? Eyes? Do you have a strong Hollywood jawline? ;')

**Phantom86: **Uh, Christine? I just got really tired suddenly, I'm sorry, I've been up since 8am yesterday, do you mind if I go?

Christine frowned, but replied happily.

**Opera_Grl23: **Oh, not at all! Goodnight Angel

**Phantom86: **Goodnight, Christine – Sweet dreams

**Opera_Grl23: **You too :')

**Phantom 86 has logged off**

Christine sighed, she hoped it wasn't her questions, which to her seemed pretty harmless. She felt tired herself and logged off, going back to bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Friend As Well

**Chapter Three: Friend As Well**

_Gildan's Note: Friendships are blossoming! And old ones are rekindling...hope you enjoy! :') P.S. Carlotta loves the dramz_

When Christine woke up it was around 11 am. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, immediately thinking about her early morning chat with the Phantom. So it was her Angel of Music who had caused the backdrop to fall. She didn't know if she felt like a cheat or if she was happy. Carlotta was a good singer, but did she truly DESERVE those roles?

Christine exited her room and noticed Meg still sleeping in hers. She made herself a cup of tea and sat at their bay window, looking out to the city. If she looked to her left, she could see the corner of the music studio. Her Angel had talked about how his apartment didn't have windows (or didn't "really" have any windows). She wondered if his apartment was in the same building as the music studio, it made sense. But maybe he lived somewhere in the Opera Populaire.

Her Angel had always been just a teacher to her, but now she felt like he was becoming her friend as well.

That evening after rehearsals at the Opera house, Christine headed over to the music studio for a private rehearsal, where her Angel would help her practice more.

"Angel?" she called.

"Christine, you did lovely today at the Opera." Came the sweet, deep voice.

"So you were there." She smiled.

"Yes I was, someone had to keep Carlotta in line." The voice teased.

Christine laughed, "I don't even know why she showed up, she didn't even try to reclaim the lead role."

"She loves the drama."

"So true." Christine looked about the barren music studio.

"What?"

"I'm just wondering where you hide."

"Who says I'm hiding?"

"I do." She looked to the floor.

"What's wrong Christine?"

"Sorry, I'm just tired from today; it's a lot of work being the lead." She sighed.

"We don't have to practice today."

Christine smiled.

"What?"

"How do you know it's something? How do you know I'm not just smiling?" she asked.

"I've come to know you Christine, that's your "I have something on my mind" smile."

She rolled her eyes and laughed nervously. "I just…I'm too tired to have a lesson, but yet I still don't want to leave."

There was silence for a moment, and then a sad sigh.

"What's wrong, Angel?" she asked.

"I just…I don't know…maybe we're getting too close. I'm afraid that this might be a mistake."

"What? Being friends?"

"Yes…but…"

"Angel, I want to be friends with you, you've helped me so much. I don't know why I can't see you, but I know that being friends won't be a mistake."

"How do you know, though?" he asked.

"…I guess I don't. But why not give it a shot? I could help YOU for a change." She suggested.

"Oh Christine…you've already helped me…Okay…I just…wish I could tell you why I was so hesitant. But truly, I want to be friends with you. More than anything…"

Christine smiled gently. "This is certainly the strangest friendship I've ever had…"

Her Angel laughed. "Oh God, it really really is."

Christine had said her goodbyes and returned to her loft. Meg immediately noticed her bubbly attitude. She plopped herself down on the couch next to Christine.

"Why are you so giddy?" she asked. "Wait, I know you went to the studio…did you finally meet this guy yet or what?"

"No, not yet, but I did become friends with him."

"Oh man."

"He's so great Meg."

"Christine, I'm starting to think you're just dreaming here. It's not like you to be involved in this type of weirdness."

"I just feel like he's always with me. Remember when I told you about how my dad would talk about an Angel of Music? This is him, Meg."

"Oh Christine, stories like that don't just come true."

Christine smiled to herself.

Meg looked worriedly at her friend. "Christine, I know I've been pretty jokey about this and I really was hoping he would be some secret boyfriend, but what do you REALLY know about him? Stranger danger, hello?"

Christine sighed. "I know Meg…but he hasn't really done anything creepy yet, well…there was the backdrop…but I wouldn't really consider that-

"Wait…what do you mean "there was the backdrop"?"

"Uh…"

"Holy hell don't even dare tell me he's…"

"Err…perhaps…kinda…he might be…"

Meg pushed Christine's shoulders. "NO. He is NOT the Opera Ghost."

"Aghh…yeah…yeah…"

"Wow when did your life get suddenly so crazy?"

"It isn't really crazy, we're just friends, it's harmless. But the way he was talking, like he was really afraid of beings friends." _Is he afraid to be hurt?_ She thought.

"Hmm. Oh, speaking of friends, there was a voice message on the phone for you." Informed Meg

"What? From who?" Christine asked, hopping up to check the answering machine.

"Some guy named Raoul."

"RAOUL?!"

"Whoa whoa why?"

"My childhood friend!" Christine shouted excitedly, pressing play.

"_Hey Christine..it's Raoul! Remember me? From years ago? I saw your name in the newspaper for the opera, congratulations! The owners hooked me up with your number, we should catch up! Let me know when you're free and we can hang out. I look forward to it, bye!"_

"Doesn't he sound super cute?" Meg asked.

Christine laughed. "Yeah I guess, wow, I haven't seen him in years. Literally years, we were so young…"

"You should invite him over one night, I want to meet him."

"Yeah I will, wow, I can't believe it's really him. Hey we can invite him to rehearsal and go out after."

Meg jumped up excitedly. "Do it! Call him right now!"

"Relax! I'm calling, I'm calling."

After Christine's call it was decided that Raoul would watch their rehearsal tomorrow and the three of them would go out to dinner. Christine felt really excited, and as she went to bed she found her thoughts drifting from the Phantom to her old, childhood friend.


	4. Chapter 4: Quite A Star

**Chapter Four: Quite A Star**

_Gildan's Note: I have to remind myself not to write Raoul being thrown off a bridge...anyway, here's the latest chapter! Hope you enjoy, the next chapter is really exciting and I can't wait to upload it! P.S. I try to look over these a few times, so if there are any mistakes, sorry!_

The next day Meg and Christine got dressed and headed to the Opera Populaire, where Christine would reunite with Raoul. Before this though, as Meg was in the shower, Christine typed up a quick email.

_Dear Angel, _

_ I won't be able to make it to a lesson tonight, sorry! _

She contemplated explaining why, but decided to leave the details out. She didn't feel the need to tell him everything about her life, especially considering she didn't know much about his. She signed the letter and hit sent.

The girls made it to the Opera house and went backstage to get ready for their rehearsal. Today was going to be a dress rehearsal and the girls were fitted into their costumes. Meg wore one of the dancing outfits and Christine was dressed in a large, extravagant dress; the kind only Carlotta had worn previously.

Carlotta hadn't shown up for a while, but everyone knew she would be back for the next production in all her prima donna glory.

After the rehearsal Meg and Christine left the backstage and met Raoul down near the seats.

"Raoul?" Christine asked, walking up to him.

"Christine!" The two hugged and Christine introduced him to Meg.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"I've been great, what about you? I see you've become quite a star here, that's amazing." He said.

"Thank you. So what do you do now?"

"Actually I'm investing in this Opera house a little bit." He explained.

"No way! So you'll be around then!" Christine said excitedly.

"That's right, and I'll be watching your performance from one of the boxes on opening night." He pointed up to one of the boxes.

"Awesome! Wow, it's so great to see you."

"Likewise." Raoul agreed.

"So where are we going out to?" Meg asked as the three of them exited the Opera.

"I was thinking we could go to the boardwalk, eat outside, walk around…maybe ride some rides." Christine suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea." Raoul smiled.

The boardwalk was busy with families, friends, and couples; Meg, Christine, and Raoul ordered some food and walked over to a bench overlooking the beach.

"I was hoping we'd do something fancier for our reunion." Christine admitted.

"We have plenty of time to do something like that in the future." Raoul offered.

A smile crept up on Meg's face, and Christine subtly jabbed her in the side with her elbow.

"Ow." Meg muttered, taking a sip of her soda. "Well, it's been fun guys…" she began to get up and Christine yanked her back down.

"No Meg, stay." And quietly, "_Don't. You Dare. Leave_."

Meg chucked under her breath and stayed, even though she was obviously eager for something to spark between these two.

After they finished eating they headed over to the rides, and they got in line for the Music Express

Meg began to make another excuse, "Well guys I'm pretty full I shouldn't come on the ride I might-

But Christine pulled her into the ride with them.

"Will you stop trying to get me alone with Raoul?" she hissed.

"Why? You guys are sooo cute." She whispered back.

"Just not…yet…okay? This is our first night together in years; I don't want any awkward silences."

"Fine…"

Later in the night, Meg had found herself falling behind from the two anyway.

"I'm really happy you're here, Raoul." Christine said, smiling up at him.

"I'm happy I'm here, too. I missed you Little Lotte."

Christine laughed, "Oh my GOD. I can't believe you remember that."

"So you remember too?"

She rolled her eyes and bumped into him playfully. "Of course I do." She frowned. "I remember everything about that time."

"I'm sorry," Raoul said, "your father was a great man."

"He was." Christine smiled reassuringly. "I miss him."

Raoul put his arm around Christine, "I'm sure he's very proud of you."

"I know he is…" she smiled.

"You told me once that he'd talk about an angel of music."

"So you remember that as well."

"Did he ever come?" he asked.

"How do you think I got the lead in the opera?" she frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I kind of skipped out on our lesson." Christine sighed.

"I'm sure he'd understand." Raoul joked, it was a little evident he didn't fully believe her on her story. He knew she had to have a great teacher, but an angel?

"Hopefully."

"Shall I walk you and…Meg…home?" He turned around to see Meg, and she waved as they laughed.

"Come on Meg!" Christine called.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She huffed, running to catch up to the two, old friends.

Under the boards, standing in the cold sand against one of the old, wooden pillars, her Angel of Music sighed to himself, and looked up towards the light that filtered in through the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5: Dreams of Beauty

**Chapter Five: Dreams of Beauty**

_Gildan's Note: Longest chapter yet...but a very pivotal moment for Christine and Erik...I loved writing this. There are/will be more moments that follow the musical, however it will spin in so many new directions being modern-day (plus gotta add all the fanservice of course) and also being a fanfiction in general, Hope you like this chapter, I know I liked writing it, stay tuned and thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews!_

After Christine's rehearsal, she said goodbye to Raoul and Meg and headed off to the music studio.

"Hey Meg, who is her teacher?" asked Raoul as Christine exited the Opera house.

"Her 'Angel of Music', some mysterious guy." Explained Meg.

"So he is real…"

"Yeah I guess, but Christine can be just as cryptic about it."

At the music studio Christine apologized aloud to the Phantom, and began to explain about her old friend.

"That insolent boy, that slave of fashion…arriving just in time to bask in your glory!" The Phantom hissed, but he seemed to be muttering to himself rather than speaking to Christine. "Insolent fool, that brave young 'boyfriend', a patron of the Opera? A patron of no importance."

"Angel of Music, please don't be upset. Raoul is my friend; my heart still belongs to the Opera. I still need your lessons and your friendship as well. Please, show me where you are."

"Flattering and kind as always, my Christine. See why in shadow I hide... Look at your face in the mirror, I'm there – inside."

Christine turned to the large mirror that she often looked at to adjust her stance while singing. But this time she could see the formation of a man standing there. He was wearing a dark, collar shirt, and dark pants; his hair was as he said, as was his height. But she could see he was wearing a mask on the right side of his face, it covered half his nose and went up to his forehead, but it curved at his mouth and continued to the ear.

"Angel of Music," she smiled and put her fingers on the glass. "You don't need to hide any longer."

The Phantom pressed his hand on the side of the mirror and pulled, opening the mirror to reveal a two-way.

"So this is where you taught me from." She whispered, noting his deep, blue eyes. He took her hand and led her past the mirror to a basement.

"Is this where you live?" she asked, touching the damp, cold, stone walls with her free hand.

"Not always, I had a larger, more fitting home for a while before this. I still visit it from time to time." He explained.

"…the Opera house. You lived beneath the Opera house." Said Christine.

"That's right. I moved here to be closer to you…for lessons." He added.

He opened a door to a room that was fashioned into a living room. A large, plush rug laid rippling about the floor, and books and folders were stacked high in each corner. On the left wall was a fireplace, and a couch faced it with a small coffee table. There were candles lit about the room.

"Can I see the rest?" asked Christine.

"Uh, it's just the bath, and the one bedroom."

"Oh." She replied, turning her attention to the folders and books. "Are these all your work?"

"And the work of others. Look there." He said, pointing to a small window at the top of the wall, a typical basement type of window. "That's what I meant when I said I couldn't see the moon. I can only see the buildings from down here. From my room I can see your building…"

They stood in silence for a few moments.

"Don Juan Triumphant." She said, looking at a leather bound folder.

"My latest Opera, I'm still working on it."

Christine walked around the living room, and came upon some small dolls. There was one that looked like the Phantom, and one that sort of looked like her, it was clothed in a wedding dress. There were also small paintings and drawings of her.

She felt her head begin to pound, not necessarily from the dolls and the paintings, but from the whole thing in general. She felt her breathing go shallow.

"It's kind of hot in here…" she began.

"Chri-Christine!" The Phantom caught her as she fell faint. He carried her to his room, and set her down on his bed.

While Christine lay sleeping, the Phantom began to play the piano that was crammed in his room. He missed the grand piano in his old home, but he had grown accustomed to the cramped life he led under the music studio.

When Christine awoke her eyes adjusted to the candlelight. In front of her on a nightstand was a monkey music box. She lifted herself up and looked over at the Phantom, he seemed in a musical trance, and she slowly stepped onto the floor, which looked like the floor of the living room.

The Phantom turned to look at Christine but did not stop playing. She looked around the room, which was also littered with papers and books.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine, I don't know what came over me." She felt a little awkward, standing down in this basement.

She took a step forward, and the Phantom turned his back to Christine to look at the keys of the piano.

"What's your name?" she asked. "I keep calling you Angel and Phantom; I know you must be called something else."

The Phantom looked up at nothing in particular. "Erik…" he had not said the name in so long, nor had he heard it. He turned his head towards Christine, and she could only see the mask.

"Erik…okay." Christine's eyes went to the mask; that is what he must have been referencing before, she thought.

He turned back to the piano and began to play again. Christine walked until she stood behind him. She put her hands on his shoulders; the Phantom closed his eyes, tensing up at first before relaxing. Quickly and without thinking, Christine lifted off the mask, but she only caught a glimpse before Erik pulled away aggressively and angrily.

"NO!" he growled, placing his hand over the side of his face and swiftly getting off the chair, walking hastily to the corner of the room, his back to Christine. He turned his face towards her, the side that was not covered by his hand.

"Is this what you wanted to see!?" he cried, "You in all your glory, you should have left me in mine!"

"Erik…I…"

"Stranger than you dreamt it, right? Can you even bear to look, or even think of me?" he laughed, or was he crying? He walked over to the nightstand away from Christine. He sighed distressed, moving his hand through one of the candles' flames, "a lonely creature that burns in hell but secretly longs for heaven," he looked up at the small window, "secretly….Christine…." his voice became a whisper, "Fear can turn to love, can one learn to find the man behind the monster? A beast that hides in the dark and…secretly dreams of beauty." He sank to his knees and turned his face to the wall.

Christine walked over and knelt down, extending her arm so that she could give the mask back to him.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

Erik took the mask back and turned to place it on his face; he got up and walked towards the entrance of the room.

"It's late; Meg will wonder where you've been." He said shortly.

"Erik…" she began, "I'm really sorry…truly…it was a horrible thing to do."

He turned to her. "…it's…" but he couldn't say it was okay. "Come on."

Christine followed him up and out of the basement. They stood at the entrance to the building, a small hallway where the music studio was to the left. She touched his arm gently, but he pulled away quickly in defense.

"Sorry…" she murmured.

"…It's just reflexes." He said. He looked at Christine, who was looking away, a sad expression on her face. "It's…okay." He said at last.

She looked up at him, "Is it?"

"Y…yes." He opened the door for her.

"Can you walk me home?" she asked.

"Sure."

"I'm apartment 65, on the 6th floor." She didn't know why she said that, but she felt she wanted him to know.

They walked side by side up the block to Christine's corner building. Erik's walk was like a glide, as though he truly were a Phantom.

"Goodnight Erik." She said, turning to him.

"Goodnight Christine." And he turned around and disappeared into the shadows.

Christine took the elevator to her floor, and a concerned Meg greeted her when she walked in. Christine left out 95% of the details, and went to bed feeling very distraught.

Meanwhile under the music studio, Erik found himself in tears. She would never love him now, he thought, she would only pity him.


	6. Chapter 6: Never My Dear

**Chapter Six: Never My Dear**

_Gildan's Note: This chapter started out difficult to write, I have certain plots in my head, but they can't happen all at once! I needed some buildup, and I'm very happy with what I thought up for the latter half of this chapter ;') Enter the ~dramz~ _

The morning of Christine's debut as the lead had arrived. She woke up to find a letter had been slipped in the slot in their front door. She picked it up and opened it; it had an old fashioned wax seal and everything. Inside was a letter written in fine script and ink;

_Dear Christine, _

_We will have to stop the lessons for a few days; I have to go on a trip to visit an old friend. I will be able to see your debut tonight (I wouldn't miss it), but after that I'm gone. I'll be back shortly._

_ Yours, Erik_

That night Christine kept her eyes out for Erik, but if he was close he did not reveal himself. Meg sat with her before curtain.

"I think I blew it Meg." She sighed. "With Erik."

"Who?"

"My Angel of Music." Christine rubbed her shoulders.

"How?" asked Meg.

Christine halted, "Um, I just did something stupid is all. But it hurt him. I think he hates me now."

"I'm sorry, I'm sure he doesn't."

Christine's performance was highly acclaimed, and she found her dressing room filled with large bouquets. On her vanity, however, was a lone rose. Tied around it was a silk, black ribbon. There was a note attached.

_Never my dear_

"I assume he is pleased with you." Came an older woman's voice. Christine whirled around to find Meg's mom, Madame Giry, standing there with a questioning look on her face.

"Um…"

"I didn't know you had caught his eye. But then again, how could you not? He's been your teacher all these years, hasn't he?"

Christine nodded, there was no point in lying to Madame Giry, she would tell no one.

Madame Giry sighed, "Just be careful Christine. You may find yourself in over your head."

"I think I'll be fine." Christine said, a little shortly.

"I'm only looking out for you. I'm not criticizing Erik entirely…" Madame Giry turned around and left the dressing room. So she knew his name…

Christine looked down at the rose and smiled, knowing that it referenced her earlier conversation with Meg. So he didn't hate her, that was a relief. She exited the Opera house and met up with Raoul and Meg.

"Amazing job, Christine." He said, hugging her and giving her a bouquet.

"Thank you so much!"

"Uh, you too Meg." He said sheepishly, plucking a rose from the bouquet.

"You're lucky you're cute." Meg responded. "Come on guys let's go celebrate at the Café De Chagny." She said in a French accent.

After a night of celebrating and singing, Christine and Meg were exhausted. They fell asleep almost as soon as they got home.

"Where'd you get that one rose?" asked Meg the next day when they were hanging out in the loft.

"Erik." Christine smiled, touching the ribbon. "Everything's okay."

Meg looked concerned over at her friend, she hoped she wasn't getting in too much trouble with all this Phantom stuff.

"I remember I used to ask my mom all about the Phantom when I was younger." She said. "She would never tell me much."

"Your mom never did get into the drama." Replied Christine, thinking back to their days as young girls in the Opera house, and then thinking about the conversation she had with her last night. Erik was a mess, yes, but she didn't think he would hurt her. A thought popped into her head: what if Madame Giry was concerned that Christine would hurt Erik? But she never would! Not on purpose. She sighed; she already _had_ hurt him, the night she took off the mask. She pressed a pillow into her face.

"What's wrong now?" Meg asked.

"Nothing…" mumbled Christine.

"Hey do you want to hang out with Raoul tonight? I can get Reilly to come with us." Reilly was another singer at the Opera house.

"Double date?" came Christine's reply from somewhere in the pillows.

"Well…sort of, I guess. I don't know. Would it be?" Meg gave a smile that Christine couldn't see.

"No." Christine let out a groan; too many boy troubles. Man troubles? Masked mad troubles? Childhood friend man troubles?

"So do you want to hang out then or not?" Meg pestered, picking up the phone.

Christine contemplated hanging out tonight, Erik _was_ gone, and she would truly be stuck at home alone. She finally agreed and they set up plans to go to the Chande-Lair, a popular underground nightclub.

At the club, Christine felt her worries slip away, and she found herself enjoying the night out. But once at home, her stress returned and she logged onto her computer.

**Raoul1905:** Christine!

**Opera_Grl23:** Oh, Raoul – you're already home?

**Raoul1905:** Yeah

**Raoul1905:** So tonight was fun

**Opera_Grl23:** Oh, yeah, it was! :)

**Raoul1905:** I'm enjoying spending time with you

**Opera_Grl23**: Same here!

There was a new chat invitation from Phantom86; Erik.

**Opera_Grl23:** Hi Erik, I didn't know you had internet access where you went

**Phantom86:** Yeah, I kind of left in a hurry

**Opera_Grl23:** Thank you for the letter, I didn't realize you were still there

**Phantom86:** You're welcome, and yes, of course, I told you I wouldn't miss your performance

**Raoul1905:** Um, hi

Christine's face turned bright red; somehow the chats had been connected when she accepted Erik's invite.

**Phantom86:** Um, hi to you too

**Opera_Grl23:** Uhhh, sorry, I didn't mean for this to be a three way

**Phantom86:** Heheheh

**Opera_Grl23:** HEY!

**Raoul1905:** And who are you?

**Phantom86:** A friend of Christine's, you are as well, childhood friends right?

**Raoul1905:** Yes that's right

**Opera_Grl23:** Um, Erik meet Raoul, Raoul meet Erik…

**Raoul1905:** Erik?

**Phantom86:** Ghosts generally do have names, child

**Raoul1905:** Ghost? Wait, phantom? As in-

**Opera_Grl23:** Raoul it's not what you think

**Phantom86:** No, it is

**Raou1905:** You're this mysterious phantom of the Opera Populaire?

**Phantom86:** That's right, you're the new…patron

**Raoul1905:** It's no concern of yours I presume

**Phantom86:** False, it's my opera after all

**Raoul1905:** You're opera? You're joking

**Opera_Grl23:** GUYS!

**Raoul1905:** Christine who is this guy?

_Opera_Grl23 is typing_

**Phantom86:** I said before, I'm her friend

**Raoul1905:** Well so am I, I was first anyway

**Opera_Grl23:** Guys please you're acting like little kids! …oh my god

**Phantom86:** Well I'm her teacher!

**Opera_Grl23:** ERIK!

**Raoul1905:** …

**Opera_Grl23:** Whyyyyyyy

**Phantom86:** Uh, I didn't know it was a secret anymore

**Opera_Grl23:** Well I wasn't expecting to tell him…

**Raoul1905:** You're the Angel of Music?

**Opera_Grl23:** Raoul…

**Raoul1905:** You're REAL?!

**Opera_Grl23:** What? Of course he is!

**Raoul1905:** Meg said he was but I didn't expect…

**Phantom86:** Expect what?

**Raoul1905:** Nothing

**Opera_Grl23:** Guys come on we can all be friends

**Phantom86:** Expect what? Come on

**Raoul1905:** Well…you know, I didn't expect you to be the Phantom of the opera! I mean, Christine…

**Opera_Grl23:** Raoul-

**Raoul1905:** What - does he live in some underground chamber? What else from the legends are true? That he's a disfigured old vampiric creature who swoops down from the catwalks?

**Opera_Grl23:** RAOUL

**Phantom86:** Pfftt

**Opera_Grl23:** Raoul none of that is true

**Phantom86:** Come now Christine, let's not delude Raoul into thinking I'm less than what I am

**Opera_Grl23:** ERIK, stop

**Raoul1905:** What is even going on?

**Opera_Grl23:** AGH

**Raoul1905:** …

**Raoul1905:** We got off on the wrong foot…

**Raoul1905:** I'm sorry, Erik

**Raoul1905:** I'm Raoul, and a friend of Christine's is a friend of mine

**Phantom86:** I have some things to finish up here, goodnight Christine

**Phantom86 has logged off**

**Raoul1905:** Well….

**Opera_Grl23:** Fabulous

**Raoul1905:** I'm sorry Christine; I guess I just got a little jealous

**Opera_Grl23:** Not as much as him

**Raoul1905:** Should I be worried?

**Opera_Grl23:** No, don't worry about it

**Raoul1905:** You don't know that

**Opera_Grl23:** Know what?

**Raoul1905:** That he's more jealous than I am

**Opera_Grl23:** …..hm

**Opera_Grl23:** Well….goodnight Raoul

**Raoul1905:** Goodnight Christine

Christine signed off and gave a loud sigh. Well that was nothing short of a disaster.


	7. Chapter 7: Sure Thing

**Chapter Seven: Sure Thing**

_Gildan's Note: I love this chapter, Erik's such a timid cutie...bbbuuttt he's still dark and menacing, definitely (actually, he will be, I did realize I was writing Erik a tad too nice, he will evolve in the next few chapters, if anyone is worried) but let's just talk about his more than likey lack of romantic-experiences for a moment and how he's so cute and confused about it...ah anyway - ENJOY hope you like it :')_

Christine woke up the next morning and immediately longed on to her laptop, she started typing out an email:

_Erik, When do you get back? I need to have a word with you. Christine._

She pressed send and came back five minutes to find a simple response.

_Am I in trouble?_

Christine pounded at the keys,

_YES. You are._

She waited for the reply.

_Well I'll be back this evening_

That evening Christine marched into the music studio and stomped up to the mirror. She opened it herself from the outside and was greeted by Erik. They stood in the small hallway.

"I'm not decent." He said, buttoning the last few buttons of his shirt and turning around.

"What is your problem?!" she huffed.

"I…don't know what you mean."

Christine followed him down to his apartment. They stood in the hall.

"Would it have killed you to be nice to Raoul last night?"

"Of course, why else would I be rude?"

Christine glared up at him, and his demeanor suddenly changed.

"Did you have to call him a child?" she asked. "You're not that much older than him."

"Not in physical age. But mentally," he said, pointing to his chest, "in my soul – I've probably lived ten lives by now." He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

Christine sighed and leaned against the opposite wall, crossing her arms too.

"We have nothing in common." Erik said at last.

"How about me?"

"Well, yeah, I guess that." Erik scratched at his hair.

Christine gave a defeated sigh. "I guess I can't knock either of you for being threatened by each other. It happens with girls too, like, friends and stuff."

Erik looked down at his feet. "Threatened? Right."

Christine laughed and jokingly grabbed at his shirt sides, she looked up and leaned close. "You're so…jealous of Raoul aren't you? Didn't I tell you I was into men who live under music studios and are opera geniuses?" she teased, tugging at his shirt.

Erik blushed at Christine's joking advances.

"Christine, please." He said, lightly grabbing her shoulders and moving her to the side.

Christine laughed, "Come on Erik. We're all just friends, right? I just want everyone to get along I guess."

"Y-yeah. Um…" Erik looked around the hallway. "Sorry, Christine, I shouldn't have been so rude to the patron." He slipped into the living room and called to her from there.

"Christine? I'm feeling pretty jet-lagged. I didn't sleep much on the plane, so uh-could we talk later?"

"Yeah, sure. No problem." Christine turned to head up to the stairs. "Hey Erik?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Thanks for being cool about Raoul."

"SURE THING." He responded quickly.

Christine headed up the stairs and laughed to herself, jet-lagged? Sure, but she wasn't stupid, there was more to the excuse.

Erik laid on the couch in the living room, breathing heavily. His hand covered his eyes and forehead.

"Jesus Christ." He breathed, trying not to think about Christine in the way she had just approached him. He sat up. "I need to go play the piano."

As Christine was leaving the building she heard the loud sound of keys being hit from below. The music was unrecognizable.

Erik's fingers shook at the piano, and he flung the papers off the stand and dropped his face into the keys. "Rrrgghhh." He sighed.

Up at the loft, Christine walked in to find Raoul standing there talking to Meg. They were laughing about something.

"Oh, Raoul!"

Raoul turned around and greeted Christine.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just came by to personally apologize to you about last night."

Meg gave Christine a confused look.

"Oh, it's no problem-

"Actually I was hoping to talk to Erik in person too."

Meg's eyes grew wide. "Halt, what's going on?"

Raoul turned to Meg. "We were in a chat and things kind of got out of hand…Christine-

"Hmm…" Meg spun around and began pretending to invest herself in the fridge.

Christine narrowed her eyes at Meg, and then turned to Raoul. "Well, actually, he's really tired right now, but I talked to him and he apologized, so…"

"Oh, well, I still would like to meet him. It doesn't have to be tonight."

"Um, I don't know. He's a pretty private person."

"You've met him though?"

"Well, yeah-

"Hell yeah she's met him, she's been down to his apartment like, hundreds of-

Meg shut her mouth as fast as she had opened it.

"What?" Raoul asked.

"MEG. When did I even tell you that?" Christine groaned. "And it's been two times, the second time being today, so…not very often."

"My bad." Meg winced, resuming her rummaging.

"Raoul, it's no big deal."

"Well, I guess not, but…"

"And…I'll talk to him about meeting you, but like I said, I don't think it's gonna happen." _And if it does, _she thought, _it's probably not going to be good._

Raoul didn't even know about the mask ordeal, neither did Meg! It was more complicated than they thought, and Christine wasn't just going to pull the curtain and reveal Erik's secret, even if everything else about him had been blown out of the water thus far.

"Well, okay. Hey so I'll catch you guys tomorrow at the Opera house." Said Raoul.

"Yep, bye." Christine walked him to the door.

"I'm still worried." He said, hushed and serious.

Christine's eyes met his. "Seriously Raoul, don't be." She sighed and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He smiled back, "See you."

She watched him walk to the end of the hall then closed the door.

"Sorry about that Christine." Said Meg.

Christine turned around and looked at her, "How is it your mother has the amazing ability to keep her mouth shut yet you can't keep a secret for beans?"

"Would you believe it used to get me in a lot of trouble?"

"I would believe it still does."


	8. Chapter 8: An Absolute Frenzy

**Chapter Eight: An Absolute Frenzy**

_Gildan's Note: Wow I was uploading this and then got interrupted and totally forgot! Okay, well, here is Chapter 8 C': I'm actually finding these chapters getting longer and longer, without me meaning to make them long, so this is the longest one yet! Anyway, this was supposed to include this sudden 'masquerade' scene, but that was pushed to Chapter 9. Typically when I upload chapters, I already have the next one written, I'm currently finishing up Chapter 10 as I type this. Also, someone mentioned Nadir being Erik's mysterious friend...well you're not far off...at all...I just use Leroux's version of the character (name-wise, anyway), which is basically the only Leroux influence in this, and he is a part of this chapter so you'll see (or hear) him more. Also - if anyone is waiting for Erik to turn into his dark old self, that is coming up too soon...Anyway, hope you enjoy!_

The chat-feud mess blew over quickly, as did Christine's debut as a leading lady of the Opera Populaire. Carlotta was back for the next production, as was her talent for being completely unbearable. Naturally, it always seemed like everyone else loved her.

Christine had been bumped to a dancer/ensemble, and she was helping Meg and the other girls root through old props.

"Hey Christine," Meg said, grabbing a mask and lifting it to her face, "Does he wear a mask like in the legends?"

Christine smiled and kept digging.

"Fine, don't answer me. But we need masks for the masquerade scene."

Christine put her hands on the rim of the box, and looked away in a trance. _Masquerade scene._

"That's it." She whispered.

"Hm?" Meg asked.

"Nothing, just an idea for a party." Christine whispered to Meg.

"Party?"

Christine placed a finger to her lips. "We'll talk later." She didn't want Erik, who she had begun to assume was always around listening, to hear.

"AYE. Where. Is. My. Dress?" came Carlotta stomping backstage.

"Diva alert." Meg warned.

"As if Firmin or André had _that _prepared." Christine murmured back.

"We're digging for our own props what does that tell you?"

"Three...two…one…"

Carlotta's outburst nearly ended with her leaving for a second time, but she stuck around due to her limelight addiction.

"Hey, there's Raoul." Meg said.

Raoul was talking to André and Firmin, when he spotted Christine and Meg he excused himself and walked over.

"Sorry about…" he gestured over to Carlotta.

"It's fine. I could use a break anyway."

"Less lessons?" he asked jokingly.

Christine frowned slightly, but didn't let Raoul see.

"I just meant the whole thing in general. Costumes, rehearsals, that whole thing."

There was a slight awkward tension in the air, but it dissipated quickly.

"So do you guys want to hang out later?" he asked.

"Actually I'm planning something with Meg, but I'm in for a later date if that's cool with you." Christine replied.

"Yeah, sure. Well, I have to go make sure Carlotta isn't murdering our managers."

They said their goodbyes and when the girls got home Christine began to bring out her contacts book, some papers, pens and a calendar.

"What are you planning?" Meg asked, looking at Christine's set up on the coffee table.

"I thought of the perfect plan." She said, her eyes sparkling.

"Well, what is it?"

"A MASQUERADE PARTY…we can even have it at the Chande-Lair. It will be perfect for Erik-

Christine stopped herself, and immediately regretted her words.

Meg looked at her questioningly, "Now why would it be perfect for Erik?"

"He DOES have a mask, doesn't he?" she asked.

"Meg-

"Okok, I won't pester, BUT – this is pretty crazy stuff."

"Yeah I guess. Ok now help me plan this thing."

Meg opened up the contacts book. "Is this happening with or without him?"

"Well, yeah I mean, hopefully he'll come, if not then we can still have a fun party."

Christine took over the invites and Meg looked up reserving the Chande-Lair, which gave a major discount to the Opera party. Christine sent out all the invites and the date was set, there was only one requirement: wear a mask.

"Did you send an invite to Erik yet?" Meg asked, checking in on early responses.

"No, I'm going to ask him in person." She said.

She hadn't talked to Erik since the time when he got back. She knew he was still around, and she knew he had been around for her last performance as the lead, but she hadn't had time to visit the music studio. Since the production was still in the early stages, the girls had gotten home early, and it was still the afternoon when Christine headed over to the music studio.

She walked over to the mirror and opened it slowly, stepping inside. Usually Erik had already known she was coming. She walked halfway down the stairs and opened her mouth to call out, but stopped when she heard him talking.

"Daroga I-

He paused.

"No, listen to me – you're not listening."

She realized he was on the phone.

"Ok are you ready then? Ok listen, so after that she came to visit me, she was all mad at first but I guess she got over it, but then she started joking around-

Pause.

"No like joking around all-

Christine adjusted herself.

"Yeah like that…"

…

"Okay well I don't appreciate being made fun of."

…

"Yeah well it was completely unnerving…what did I do? Well I…I kind of kicked her out….what was I supposed to do?! She sent me into an absolute frenzy; I could barely think my head was pounding so hard…will you stop making jokes? I had a migraine after that thank you very much….right right…"

Christine looked up at the door back to the music studio, wondering if she should get out now.

"I don't know I played the piano and went to bed…yeah I was just about to talk about that…it's such a problem…I know I need to be civil and all but I can't help but…" she heard Erik start to laugh. "The Punjab…exactly…you know they have a whole legend about that over here? I've never even killed anyone…" he laughed again. "Well fly over and we can take out the patron together…"

Christine's eyes widened.

"I just get so mad…shut up…but yeah…he's such a prick, man…yes! That's exactly what he's like, God I just want to strangle him sometimes…no I need to be nice…I just can't help it sometimes, here he comes out of nowhere all…"

Erik sighed. "All perfect….no it's true…I'm ready to throw this guy off a bridge- I don't think I have too many redeemable qualities…yeah well I don't think she'd see it that way…yeah no I told you about that….it was horrible, I just-wish it didn't happen that way...for how long? I don't know, how long has it been? Years?...Daroga we just became friends, love hasn't exactly been forged…it's easy for you to say, women flock to your allure…yeah I have creepy allure, like 'let me keep you in the dungeon Stockholm syndrome allure…."

She heard him laugh.

"I'm not any more depressed than usual I just needed to vent…yeah…yea well I gotta go kill a little brat so looks like we both have plans…I'm not serious for God's sake…well, not yet anyway" he laughed. "Bye."

Christine breathed heavily. Do you ever overhear something you probably were NOT supposed to overhear? She straightened her clothes and waited another minute, then called out, as if she had just arrived.

"E-Erik?" she called.

"Um-

Erik appeared at the base of the steps. "Christine, did you just get here?"

"Yeah, uh, I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, sure, come in." Erik walked to the living room and Christine followed. "I'm making some tea in the kitchen…"

"You have a kitchen?" she asked, sitting down on the sofa.

"Yeah well it's not much of a kitchen, it's smaller than the bathroom." He said walking out of the living room, "I'm just getting some, do you want any?"

"Uh, sure."

While Erik was gone Christine felt her palms sweat, she knew Erik was probably just joking, but she couldn't help but feel…worried, just like everyone had been saying.

When Erik returned she acted as composed as possible.

"So what brings you here?" he asked, not sitting down.

"Well, I came to invite you to a party." She said, sipping the tea.

Erik set his cup on the coffee table. "Christine…" he sighed, frustrated

"It's going to be at the Chande-Lair, this Saturday night…it's also…going to be…" she felt stupid all of a sudden, that this was a terrible idea.

"Christine…" Erik didn't know what he was going to say, all he knew was that he felt angry.

"It's going to be a masquerade." She said at last.

"What?"

"I thought, well, you don't go out, you only stay here and see me, or you hide in the shadows at the Opera house. I figured if it were a masquerade, you could come and no one would think anything of you…"

Erik felt his heart hurt, he looked around, processing everything.

"I mean, you don't have to come…I'm sorry."

Erik sat down at the other end of the couch. "No…it's…"

Christine put her hand on Erik's arm, he flinched. They both looked away. Christine felt sudden tears burning at the back of her eyes for the way Erik responded to the contact.

"I'll be at the party." He said quietly, and looked at Christine.

She looked up at him, and their eyes met. She looked from eye to eye, her eyes going to the mask.

Erik turned away, "So will I meet Raoul then?"

"The whole point is to be anonymous right?"

He smiled, "We'll see."

Christine returned home a little unnerved. She could see that Erik was insecure, without a doubt that was true, but at times he responded in a different way. There was darkness there, she could tell. But how much? He had been the dark and powerful Opera ghost for years, the antics had died down over the past few, when he became Christine's teacher. But it was probably still there…she wondered if he would really ever hurt Raoul.

But she knew there was a heart there, there was. She felt her own heart ache, suddenly scared to discover that the monster may lie beneath the surface, not on top of it.


	9. Chapter 9: Face of Beast

**Chapter Nine: Face of Beast**

_Gildan's Note: Long note for this chapter...to _newbornphanatic_, Erik was talking about Raoul when he said 'little brat' :') so this chapter is, of course, the masquerade scene, things to know, this is a deviation from the musical, and you'll see why here. The song they dance to I picture as_ Relax, Take it Easy_ by _Mika_, which I highly recommend you listen to because that was definitely the inspiration for this, as well of course, the original _Masquerade_. _

_Also, I'm having a freakout because _Relax, Take it Easy_ I did find from the movie _Monte Carlo_ (don't judge), and in the film there is a character named Reilly whose name I stole for the girls' friend. However ALSO in the film Reilly is Meg's (one of the main girls) love interest, and in this story it just so happened that Meg is often flirting with the Reilly character I made up, I was completely unaware of the connection until now. ANYWAY, hope you enjoy this chapter, it's called Face of Beast, but it should be called Why Erik Why? _

Saturday night had arrived, and Christine had seen little of…well…everyone. She was at the Chande-Lair early with Meg, and they had finished setting everything up and were now ready to fix _themselves_ up. They both wore short dresses, but each had its own elegance. Meg's was blue and electric, while Christine's was red and fiery.

"Where'd you get that mask?" Christine asked, noting Meg's gaudy mask, it covered her eyes.

"I 'borrowed' it from the Populaire."

Christine laughed and fitted her own mask on.

"People are going to know who you are in that mask."

"I'm the hostess remember? I manage the party while you actually get to party."

They laughed and Meg went to help some of the workers with the streamers.

Christine looked at her mask in the mirror; she hoped it wasn't the wrong idea. It was a half mask, and she had decorated it herself until it was a golden glittery bomb.

"Christine guess what?" Meg said, giddy.

"What?"

"They're taking away the expenses of the chandelier! We can keep it lit all night long."

"That's awesome!" Christine was feeling more hopeful about the party.

The chandelier was the Chande-Lair's trademark, it was a huge chandelier that hung high over the dance floor, but it was a spectacle never missed by the club goers.

Raoul was the first to show up; his mask was similar to Meg's.

"You're not supposed to tell us who you are!" Christine complained jovially when he greeted them at the door.

"Sorry! I think it's not that hard to figure out." He laughed.

As people began to arrive it was getting harder and harder to tell who was who, but quickly the club filled with masked partiers, and it was in full swing when Christine noticed that Erik had not shown up.

She was down on the dance floor chatting with some friends from the Opera when she saw someone standing up on the steps that led down to the dancing. He was wearing a black dress shirt, and black dress pants, but his vest was red, and his tie was gold. She looked up in a trance, trying to identify him as Erik, but she just wasn't sure.

His mask covered both of his eyes, and he stood still at the top of the steps.

Christine felt awkward, she had stared too long. As a host she had to go greet him though, and she smiled and walked up the stairs.

"Hi, welcome to the party." She said.

He smiled, "Interesting mask."

"Thanks." She felt her face grow hot, was this Erik or not?! She felt like a fool, unable to identify him.

"But," he said, taking her hand, "I bet you're beautiful underneath." He kissed her hand lightly and walked down the steps.

"_Well,_" thought Christine, "_Erik flinches whenever_ I_ touch him_…"

Meg came up the stairs.

"So was that him?" she asked.

Christine looked at her hand, "Maybe?"

"What? You can't tell?"

"I've grown so used to the one side of his face it's hard to place him without it." Christine bit her lip. "No-that has to be him."

She headed down and caught up with the masked man, she lightly grabbed his arm, and he immediately flinched.

"Erik!" she hissed.

He spun around.

"So you come in here all Rico Suave kissing my hand yet you move away from me every time _I _get close." She said, folding her arms for a moment.

"I'm surprised you didn't realize it was me when you greeted me." He said, smiling slyly.

"Shall we dance?" she asked, opening her hands.

"Of course."

They danced to a fast number, its beat was catchy, and its lyrics fitting.

"Those years as a dancer paid off." Erik mused.

"And what about yourself? I didn't know you could dance."

"I'm a talented singer, composer, painter, musician…of course I can dance."

"Hm. Nice outfit." She joked, looking at how well they matched. "What a coincidence."

"Indeed."

"I actually didn't think you would come." Christine said.

"Masquerade…paper faces on parade…" Erik began to recite. "Masquerade…hide your face so the world will never find you…Masquerade…every face a different shade…Masquerade." He smiled. "Well I like to arrive fashionably late."

They smiled at each other and Erik twirled her, his smile faded as he pulled in Christine. "Look around, there's another mask behind you." She turned and saw Raoul.

"Oh." She said. "Well, he can wait, it's fine."

"Flash of mauve, splash of puce, fool and king, ghoul and goose." He muttered. "Green and black, Queen and priest, trace of rogue…" he spun her again. "Face of beast."

"May I cut in?" Raoul asked.

"Pfft." Erik let go of Christine's hand and gestured to her. "All yours."

"Can I have this dance?" he asked.

Christine smiled, "Of course."

They danced together for a while, and Christine found she was enjoying herself. Sometimes her mind felt so clouded with Erik, with Raoul, there was something already familiar there, something safe.

Erik could see the way they connected; their eyes were glued to each other. He felt a sudden rage boiling in his blood, he looked up at the chandelier, and then at the partygoers. They could go home, no, they _would_ go home, take off the mask, and wear their invisible one if they liked. Erik didn't have that luxury. He climbed up the steps and found the faculty room.

An employee stopped him.

"Uh, are you lost? Cause you're not-

The employee dropped to the ground when Erik punched him, and he moaned deliriously as Erik walked past. He climbed up to the catwalks, and found a set of tools. The chandelier was only feet from where he stood, and it was suspended by cables. Erik took out a saw and began to dig into the first cable he found, but it wasn't easy. Christine and Raoul were still dancing when he cut through the first cable. The chandelier shifted slightly but no one noticed. He began to cut through the next cable, and when that went the chandelier dipped down.

There was a large, creaking noise, and everyone looked up to see the chandelier was close to falling. A slight craze broke out as everyone moved from the dance floor. Once the third cable cut the others didn't matter, the chandelier's weight was too much to bear.

There was a loud, loud crash as the chandelier hit the floor. There were some screams as some partygoers were hit. Erik looked down at the terror, feeling satisfied. The injured guests were quickly helped, and as he surveyed the scene, smiling, he saw Christine clutching Raoul, but her eyes weren't on the patron, they were on _him_.

Her eyes were filled with horror, but they were also filled with anger and hurt. Erik felt like she had turned him to stone, the way she glared up at him. He was taken aback, the satisfaction ripped away. When he finally realized what he had done, he fled the catwalks and the club.

"That was so close." Raoul said, everyone was scattering, and people were making after party plans.

"Yeah." Christine said, she looked at Raoul, "Walk Meg and I home?" she asked.

They looked over at Meg, who was chatting with Reilly.

"I think she has someone to do that." He said.

"Then it'll just be us."

As Christine lay in bed that night, she could hear Meg talking on the phone. She had been calling everyone to relive the events of that night, and Christine knew she would hear more of it from everyone at the Opera house. Christine put the pillow to her ears, she was so angry at Erik. Why had he done this? They had a _good_ time. Was it all because of Raoul? She tossed and turned, and found her dreams offered her no peace either. The golden mask shimmered on her nightstand, and she yanked open the drawer, dropped it inside, and slammed the drawer shut.


	10. Chapter 10: Prove My Shame

**Chapter Ten: Prove My Shame**

_Gildan's Note: All my creys for this chapter. I loved writing this, and it's probably my favorite chapter yet. I really enjoy the last paragraph and was considering taking a part of it for the chapter title, but Prove My Shame works really well so I kept it as that. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter more than I enjoyed writing it. Also, this story is nowhere near ending, there are going to plenty of arcs. The basic beginning arc ended probably when she unmasked him, and then you had that kind of inbetween arc where Christine did that flirty thing and Erik talked to the Daroga, the current arc I call the Masquerade arc and that ends after this chapter, the new arc begins kind of during Chapters 11 & 12 but really gets going Chapter 13. ANYWAY, here's Chapter 10, and I hope you like it. ALSO, Reviews are greatly appreciated! :')_

Christine was even angrier the next morning. This wasn't a small bicker over an internet chat; this was actually really, very serious. One of the victims of the chandelier incident broke their leg, while everyone else who had been hit (about three more people), only suffered from bruises. Of course, each of the victims needed rest and time to heal, and two out of four were dancers in the production.

Dance rehearsals doubled in time, and Christine was not upset about that. Erik may have been able to see more of her this way, but she got to see Raoul more AND got to skip out on going to the music studio. She was too furious to even care why Erik may have done it, or what sadness drove him to the madness of doing such a thing. Christine felt her dancing give off a whole new energy, as her rage made her only spin and twirl faster.

Carlotta was nothing to her right now, and she could go and be a diva and a star all she wanted. Christine just wanted to dance and go home, and restart the next day. She had organized that party for Erik, so that he wouldn't feel alone, so that he could come out of hiding just one night and maybe enjoy being around people, even if it was a tad superficial. And he had ruined it. Christine looked out into the dark seats, wondering if he was sitting in one of them. She looked up at the dark catwalks and to every other place casted in shadow. She hoped he wasn't even there at all, but at his home under the music studio, thinking about what he had done.

Her heart didn't hurt for Erik, it hurt for herself, and after the practice, she did indeed accept Raoul's invitation to dinner, just the two of them. She accepted it proudly, allowing him to put his arm around her shoulder as they left the Opera. If Erik was there, he would have seen; a part of her didn't care either way.

Raoul took her to the Café De Chagny.

"I'm so sorry about last Saturday's events." He began, after they had ordered their course.

"Don't even." She sighed with frustration. "I'm so over it."

"Are you sure?"

Christine looked at Raoul, she had told Meg it was Erik who had vandalized the chandelier and had it fall, and…she had also told Raoul.

"I am. I guess you were right all along. You get to say 'I told you so'."

"I don't play that game, Christine." He said gently.

"I feel so stupid, is all." She murmured, thinking about Erik sadly for the first time in days. She thought of the way he cringed when she touched him, and then got angry at his Rico Suave alter ego. No, not Rico Suave, his Don-freaking-Juan Triumphant alter ego. The one that so brazenly kissed her on the hand and danced with her wildly to British pop.

"You're not stupid, you just know now, that's what's all." He replied.

"Mm." she responded, but she didn't agree. She didn't _know_, not at all.

The conversation changed, and Christine managed to have a good time with Raoul. She looked at him sadly as he left her at the door of her apartment, right after he had called her 'Little Lotte'. Was she doing this just to get back at Erik? To say, "You're right, Raoul IS great." Was she just using him for vengeance?

And then she thought of the way he was gentle with her, understanding, well, almost. She thought about their childhood together, and the way he still did call her Little Lotte. The way he wasn't put together with duct tape…

Christine felt her heart ache more, thinking that. It wasn't Erik's fault he was so broken, but his actions couldn't be excused just based on that.

She opened the door and walked in, lately, Meg had dropped her usual in-your-face attitude and had been on damage-control-duty, a true best friend. She had listened to all of Christine's venting, even if it was the same spiels over and over.

"Hey Meg." She greeted.

She heard Meg sigh and get up from the couch. "Well Christine, I don't want to ruin your night, but I found this half crammed into our mail slot. To Christine, From Le Douche."

Meg was holding a sad-looking rose with a black ribbon.

"It doesn't say that."

"Yeah that was my personal touch…" Meg replied, handing her the rose, which Christine immediately threw to the counter.

"No letter with a wax seal?" she asked Meg.

"Actually there is, I didn't read it, although I was very tempted to. Here."

"Well maybe its sender will actually be who you mentioned after all." Said Christine, taking the letter and ripping it open.

_Dearest Christine_

"Pfftt."

"What what does it say?" Meg asked.

"Dearest Christine." She muttered,

"I can't express the horrors I feel over my actions at the Chande-Lair. I am deeply sorry, truly I am, I can't even begin to write how much I regret what I did…" Christine stopped.

"Anything else?"

"Just a signature." She said, folding the letter back up. "Guess he couldn't write how much he regrets it. Hey I'm off to my room, goodnight."

Once inside her room she closed the door and opened the letter back up, and she continued where she had stopped

"_I feel like a monster, inside and out. And that is something that really scares me. I never wanted to be that person, and it seems I was anyway. I'm sorry you were on the receiving end of my monstrous behavior. But it doesn't feel right telling you this in a letter, if you could be so kind, I would like to talk to you in person about it and express my sincerity. _

_ Love, Erik_"

She sighed, folded up the letter, and went to bed.

The next evening after rehearsal she headed over to the music studio. She opened the mirror herself and walked halfway down the steps.

"Erik?" she called, this time with no hesitation.

There was silence for a few moments.

"Christine?"

Christine marched down the remainder of the steps and into the hall, but Erik was nowhere to be seen. She looked around from room to room, and noticed the bathroom door was closed. She shook the doorknob furiously.

"Erik!" she yelled.

"Can you wait a few-

Suddenly Christine has broken the door open; Erik was standing over the sink, shirtless and maskless. He immediately flew his hand to his face and looked away.

"Jesus Christine! Please wait for me out in the hall!"

"Get your hand off your face." She hissed.

"Christine-

"REMOVE YOUR HAND!" she cried.

Erik reluctantly did as he was told but didn't turn to her.

"Erik-look at me." She said.

He turned. Her expression didn't change; she kept her face cold as stone. She looked at the side of his face, like a horrible burn victim, his face was scarred, torn, ragged, like he had been in a burning fire and then some. Although the mask covered part of his nose, only a part of the bridge was ragged, and the damage continued, but stopped, when it got to his ear. His physique was fine, and he had slight, _slight_ muscle tone.

He just looked at her, not saying anything, waiting. There were tears in her eyes.

"Does my face repulse you to tears?" he whispered.

"No," she whispered back, her voice rising, "it's your soul."

She turned around and was beginning to walk out. As Christine neared the staircase Erik ran out.

"Christine!" he called.

She turned, expecting to see him masked again, but to her surprise…he wasn't. It was strange to Christine, that he hadn't put the mask back on, she didn't know why, but it made her stay to listen.

"Please…Christine…how do I prove my shame?" he asked, his voice was weak, the dry, hollow sound of someone about to cry.

Christine looked at him, she reflected on what he had said. 'Prove my shame.' Of course, he was referencing the chandelier incident. Yet she knew his shame was for his face, but here…he kept it unmasked…Christine didn't want to forgive him, not this easily. But there was something so heart wrenching about this whole thing.

"You've stayed unmasked." She said, which was not her answer, but a different statement.

Erik began to move his hand to his face on instinct, but stopped. "Yes," he answered, almost too quietly.

"Are you going to put your hand back?" she asked, taking a step forward.

"It's taking all I am not to, but then again, I'm not much." He said, his voice cracking.

"You really regret what you did?"

He looked down, and when he met Christine's eyes again he was crying.

"I really do. For those people, and the patron and you…of course _you_…I was so clouded with jealously…you looked so comfortable with him…seeing you with him…I just…couldn't take it I guess…but I reacted so horribly…I…" he sighed and closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face.

"I just-

Erik opened his eyes and was mid-sentence when Christine walked up to him and kissed him, not on the hand, not on the cheek, but on the mouth. Erik breathed in heavily, and pulled away quickly.

They stood in the dark hallway, the sounds of city traffic could be heard from above. They stared at each other, Erik in complete shock.

"Christine-" He whispered quickly, almost backing away, but not.

He did not move away from her second kiss, this time, an embrace. She placed her hands on his bare sides, and stood on tiptoes. Erik felt the hallway shine with light, the dust was lifted from the papers and books, the candles' flames burned stronger, and he felt something in his heart that he had never felt before.

Christine gently pulled away, smiled, and turned, leaving Erik maskless, shirtless, even lockless on his bathroom door, but certainly not – loveless.

Erik sank to his knees when she was gone, but not in sadness like he had done so many times before, it was in happiness. He felt himself drop to the stone floor, it was damp as usual, but as he lay there on his back, all he felt was heat.


	11. Chapter 11: Rewind It

**Chapter Eleven: Rewind It**

_Gildan's Note: Not much to say-except that Meg is probably always out-of-character. Hope you like Chap 11, reviews are appreciated! I'm excited for Chapter 12 and what lies beyond it..._

When Christine got home she felt a wave of…she didn't know what. She was happy and scared and confused and felt like throwing up all at the same time.

"Christine! Where have you been?" asked Meg.

Christine couldn't help but smile.

"Ok…I don't know what that smile means. I called Raoul; he didn't know where you were…and…oh my God…wait."

Christine dropped to the couch, not paying much attention to Meg.

"What. Happened?" she asked.

"Nothing." Replied Christine nonchalantly.

"You saw the Phantom didn't you?"

"Yeah," she said, then almost to herself, "I did _see_ him."

"What does that mean? Christine, come on, I'm freaking out here."

Christine sat up and turned to Meg, "Oh man," was all she said.

"WHAT?" Meg cried, completely losing it.

"I just…" A rush of nerves went through Christine, that night's events had completely sunken in.

Meg fell dramatically to the floor. "Please put to rest the Carlotta in me, please."

She sat up and turned to Christine, "You did not do what I think you did."

"Knowing you? I probably didn't."

"You banged the opera ghost!" Meg shouted excitedly.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh my god you totally did."

"NO, that is not what happened." Christine muttered.

"OMG, did you blow out his candle?" she snickered, then started cracking up.

Christine immediately jumped on Meg.

"OKOK SORRY, I didn't mean it – you know I couldn't resist!" She shouted.

"MEG! I'm going to kill you! Unless you kill me of embarrassment first." Christine muttered, getting off Meg.

Meg looked over to her, "So what did happen then?"

"Take what you said-

"Banging the-

"Rewind it-

"Blo-

"MORE."

"Han-

"MORE. God Meg."

"Hmmmm…"

"Meg seriously."

"What? There's a lot of things you could do before-

"Try step one."

"Holding his hand."

Christine glared at her.

"What?"

"Try step two." She groaned.

"Whoa, _really_? I mean, ok, I knew you wouldn't do anything I had joked about, but I didn't actually think that a…_kiss_ would happen?"

Christine tapped her nose.

"Explain."

She sighed, "I was mad at him, like really mad at him. So I kind of marched down there, I noticed the bathroom door was closed-

Meg's eyebrows rose.

"STOP. I kind of broke his door down-

Meg let out a laugh, "You BROKE his door?"

"Urrrr, yeah I did. Crap. Ok, anyway…he didn't have his mask on-

"What else didn't he have on?"

"Nothing!" Christine smacked her hand to her mouth, "NO I MEANT HE WASN'T MISSING ANYTHING ELSE."

…

"_Except his shirt_." She muttered.

Meg gave a smile but didn't say anything.

"And so I was like 'look at me' blah blah and he did and he…asked me if he repulsed me, his face I mean. I said 'no it's your soul'…and I turned around and was heading out, and I mean a few seconds had passed, but he came running out, and when I turned…he wasn't wearing the mask."

"…so?"

"SO…he had time to put it back on, I mean, he was in the bathroom for a few seconds-I knew he might run after me, but I thought he'd have put his mask on. I don't know, there was something about the way he didn't…it just kind of made me forgive him a little. He asked me…how to prove his shame." Christine almost felt tears in her eyes. "It was like…he HAD…by not wearing the mask, he knew it was beneath him where I was angry and repulsed. He apologized more, we talked a little, he closed his eyes, he said 'I just-' and I didn't let him finish, basically."

Meg looked at Christine seriously, "Wow…"

"Yeah…"

"And…what about Raoul? Don't tell me that dinner wasn't a date."

Christine groaned miserably, "I knowww. It's so confusing."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"What did he look like?" asked Meg.

"Well…like I said I had already sort of seen his face before-

"Christine?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm talking about his torso."

"Of course you are…I don't know…he had somewhat of a physique." She shrugged.

"You're gonna be dreaming of that toni-

"GOODNIGHT MEG." Sang Christine as she headed to her room.

"Goodnight Christineeee."

Christine woke up the next morning and had to blink a few extra times. She recalled her dreams, but she felt sad. In her dream, Erik, well, yes, he was shirtless, but his face was fine, all of it – there was nothing wrong with him. Is that how she wanted him to be? She didn't feel like it was, but maybe her subconscious was telling her that's what she wanted.

"I mean, yeah, I guess it would be great if he didn't have the," she gestured to her face, muttering to herself, "but who would he be otherwise?" she buried her face in her pillow, sleeping in more.

The next time Christine woke up it was past noon. She climbed out of bed, labeling the day a 'relaxing day'. Outside the window, Christine could see the music studio. She couldn't help but wonder what Erik did all day. Well…on days like this. On normal days, he was at the Opera, watching everyone (and her) practice and perform. She figured he was probably composing his Don Juan opera still.

Beneath the music studio, Erik had finally woken up. He had been up all night, unable to sleep after Christine's kiss. His eyes were at war with his heart, which sang songs of beauty and light. His eyes only saw darkness in his reflection, and in the pit of his stomach all he could feel was unworthiness.

It didn't make sense, he thought, as he paced around the apartment. He had dropped a chandelier on people; to the Daroga, he was only half-joking about wanting to hurt Raoul, she shouldn't have kissed him. It opened up too many doors, all the ones that he had kept locked for good reasons.

But he couldn't let her go. Even if he felt unworthy, even if he felt like a monster, he couldn't let her go. He looked up at the small window in his bedroom, over at Christine's building. After a long debate with himself, he knew what he had to do. Christine deserved far more than him. He had to let her go. From this point on, he would break his communication with her.


	12. Chapter 12: Product of Passion

**Chapter Twelve: Product of Passion**

_Gildan's Note: I feel quite 'bleh' of my origin story, but it will have to do. I liked writing this chapter otherwise, and the next arc is beginning now~ anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review if you can! It's really appreciated! I don't know why but I've been listening to the song Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen a lot while writing..._

Even though Christine's rehearsal days were busier now, she still wanted to make time for Erik. But something felt off to her, she had sent two emails now and Erik still had not returned them. She assumed that, because he had always gotten back to her, that his internet or computer was busted. So she did what he had done before and wrote him a hand written letter.

She placed it at the foot of the mirror at the music studio and left quickly. After two days she was getting worried. She had just stepped out of the elevator in the lobby of her building when she was greeted by a man with ebony skin and eyes of jade.

"Miss Daaé." He said.

"Um…yes?"

"I am a friend of Erik's." he extended his hand and she shook it, but a fear rushed through her. Not because she already knew this was the man Erik had gone to see, nor was it because it was the man he had been on the phone with, but because a friend of Erik's would only come to her if it was something bad. She knew this was true.

"Daroga." She said.

"Yes…how do you know that's-

"I just…do. What happened to Erik?" she asked.

"I'm afraid that Erik-

"Is he hurt?" she interrupted, tears forming in her eyes.

"No miss…he…he has decided it would be best if you two stayed apart."

"What?"

"It's just…he's a very complex man…and really torn inside…he just thinks it would be best if he didn't see you again." The Daroga said.

"Why?"

"I guess…maybe he thinks…if you love something, someone, let it go?"

Christine looked away.

"He doesn't want to hurt you."

"I know. I know." She replied.

The Daroga took her hands into his. "I'm sorry Christine."

She gave him a weak smile. "It's fine."

"Can I walk you out?"

"No, I'm actually…heading back up." She said, turning around and getting back in the elevator. "Bye. And…can you not tell Erik that I knew who you were?"

"No problem. Here's my card, if you need anything."

She gave another weak smile and the door closed. She began to cry immediately, and wished that she didn't have to. She thought he was dead! Here he had been ignoring her on purpose. She wasn't mad about that per se…just that…why now? Well, obviously _now_. The kiss prompted this, no doubt about that. She sighed heavily, but found herself crying more when she got back to her room. This was years that were being taken away. Years of teaching, of trust…and…love. He was her Angel of Music, and then he was her friend…and then…

She called the Daroga as fast as she could and told him to come back, she had one last thing to give to Erik, a letter- but a letter of a song…a song that she knew she couldn't forget. After all, he was the one who helped her master it. She scribbled down as many lyrics as she could.

When the Daroga arrived she handed him the letter, but didn't say anything. They nodded to each other and he was off.

Erik received the letter later that day. He opened it and his eyes scanned the page.

_Remember me__, __once in a while, please__promise me you'll try__. __If you ever find a moment,__  
__spare a thought for me__. __Think of all the things__we've shared and seen,__don't think about the things__which might have been__, __imagine me, trying too hard to__put you from my mind...Recall those days,__look back on all those times,__think of the things__we'll never do...there will never be a day when__I won't think of you__. __Please promise me,__that sometimes__you will think of me…_

_ Love, Christine_

Tears slid down his face as he reread the letter over and over again, but it had to be this way.

Days began to pass since Christine had written the letter, and she no longer looked about the Opera house the way she used to; the shadows held no spirits for her. She began to see Raoul more, and even though they were not together, he still cared deeply about her.

"I'm only saying Christine, it just seems weird of him to abandon your friendship like that." He said one night when it was just him, her, and Meg. Raoul didn't know about the kiss.

"I know I would never do anything like that to someone." Said Meg.

"Exactly. People deserve a reason."

But Christine couldn't agree. It didn't matter what 'they' would do in the situation, Erik had his reasons…even if they did suck and even if they did hurt. And even if her friends had been right in their worrying, they didn't understand Erik, and they didn't know him. Christine closed her eyes, fine – she didn't know him that well either, but she knew more about him than Raoul or Meg. She opened her eyes – Meg Giry…Madame Giry! Madame Giry knew about Erik, probably more about him than Christine even did.

The next day Christine had found Madame Giry in her office.

"Ah Christine, what brings you here?" she asked.

"Madame? I wanted to ask you…if you could tell me about Erik."

"Erik?"

Christine looked at her, "You know who I'm talking about."

Madame Giry sighed. "I haven't seen much of him lately."

"I know. I just…I know somewhat about him, we've talked before…but…I need to know more, and I know that you know all about the legends…true or not."

Madame Giry looked at Christine's pleading eyes, and finally gave in.

"When I was young I had an internship at another Opera house. It was always busy, and everyone was always in a good mood. There was this couple that had come to the house, they were the gaudy type, a lot like Carlotta, and they were obsessed with beauty, youth, and stardom. Of course, they had a young son who they didn't care a dime about. I would hear them talking of their son, how they couldn't bear the sight of him, how the 'fire' had ruined everything about their family. One day they had to bring him to the Opera house, their nanny had moved or something or another. The family had been in a horrible fire that destroyed their home; you would think they would be happy that their family was still alive. The boy had horrible burns on his face, but I could see that wasn't all."

"What do you mean?"

"I think they had beaten him as well. This couple just didn't care about their son anymore. To them, he wasn't their son – he was their problem. The thing that kept them from being perfect. One night at the Opera house, they left him there. Just left him there. I was always staying late, trying to impress my employer. I found him. Of course I pitied him, he was a child. So I showed him as much compassion as I could, and hid him from the world. I know I should have alerted the authorities, I see know that it would have been responsible, but I don't know if he could have bared the world turning its back on him again, who knows what the foster families would be like, or the trials that would surely be endured with his parents again. When I moved to the Populaire, he came with me. As he got older, our visits were less frequent, he was becoming his own person, and all I knew was how talented he had become. Erik is a genius. But he stayed in the dark always. And then you arrived, and he changed. There was a light in his life."

"They why would he give it up?" she asked.

Madame Giry looked at Christine sadly, trying to register her words and understand what was going on.

"It's simple. He is afraid. He knows so little of the world, even if he has traveled it before. Those travels always did him good; he would come back and be energized – for a while. When you showed up, he was like that all the time, he even moved to that music studio."

Christine sighed. "And now it's over. Thanks, Madame."

"Christine?"

"Yeah?"

"Why not go visit him yourself? Make him see you?"

"I feel like I've already imposed on him enough, and I just don't think it would be a good idea." Christine replied, and she left the Opera Populaire.

That night, Christine kissed Erik so passionately he thought his heart would explode. Her soft lips met his quickly, and he almost forgot to breathe. She climbed on top of him, and Erik looked at her questioningly, but only for a moment. She untucked his shirt and began to move her hands to his pant buttons. His hands reached up her back, and as they kissed more and more Erik felt like he was on fire.

He opened his eyes, Christine was no longer there and he was in his pajamas…it had just been a dream. He looked around horrified, and suddenly realized the reason behind the burning sensation he had felt. It was not a product of passion. His room and whole apartment was literally on fire.


	13. Chapter 13: Some Would Say

**Chapter Thirteen: Some Would Say**

_Gildan's Note: I'm super excited, this is something I had in my mind back around Chapter 4 or so, and I'm excited to be finally writing this arc! I hope you enjoy this chapter and reviews/favs/alerts are definitely appreciated, thank you so much to everyone who has written a review or fav'd this! :') Also, this is the most I've EVER written in a week, the publication date is the 6th of Jan, which is the day I started writing this, so everything that's been written has all been written in this one week which is SO crazy to me. I'm just super inspired right now and it's awesome! (I hope my return to school doesn't put a spill on this, but that's not for some time) And I have Ch 14 written already too...Anyway, hope you like the chapter!_

Erik immediately drew his legs to his chest, and looked around the room. Everything had been set ablaze, and he felt himself panicking. He ran to the door, dodging the flames that encircled him. But as he looked out he saw that the entrance to the living room was engulfed in flames as well. Even the bathroom across the hall was on fire. Everything was going up in flames.

He backed up towards his bed quickly, but that was catching fire just as fast. Erik could hardly breathe, and he looked around wide-eyed and scared. This was just like so long ago. He looked over at his nightstand, the one thing that hadn't been taken over yet. Just above it was the small window, the one that looked out to Christine's building.

"Christine…" he whispered hoarsely, was this how it was going to end?

His senses quickened and he immediately jumped to the nightstand, he climbed on and began punching at the window, trying to break it. It gave in and shattered, and Erik grabbed the only two objects on the nightstand. His mask and the monkey music box. They say never to waste time going back for anything, but Erik couldn't leave it.

He pushed the monkey music box through the small window and tossed the mask out. He put his arms through and tried to pull himself out, but he found he was getting stuck. He was so tired already, but he kept going, and finally he was out on the sidewalk. He breathed in the clean (_cleaner_, anyway) air and coughed. He grabbed the mask and put it on, and as he slowly got up he grabbed the monkey music box too.

Christine awoke to sirens right outside her building. She and Meg ran over to the windows, and both of them gasped when they saw the music studio in flames.

"Oh my God." Christine said, shakily. "OH MY GOD."

"Christine!" Meg called, running after her.

Christine didn't waste a second, and she couldn't stand waiting in the elevator. She flew down the flights of stairs, skipping two, three at a time. She practically jumped down the last set, and made a run for it outside. Meg followed closely behind, calling out to her.

Christine ran across the street, her feet bare, and ran to the corner where the music studio was. The whole building was being swallowed in flames by this point, and she didn't have to look hard to see that it had started in the basement.

"No." she whispered.

There were police and firefighters all around, and they began to try and douse the fire. A police officer walked over to Christine.

"Miss, I'm going to need you to step back." He said.

"M-My friend is in there!" she managed to say.

"Where?" asked the officer, looking at the building, he called a firefighter over.

"I-in the basement." She said, she looked over to where the firefighters had broken a window to put in a hose. That was where Erik could see her building. Tears began to fall from Christine's face; this couldn't be happening.

From the shadows of the alley Erik watched Christine cry. He wanted to run out there and tell her everything was okay, but he couldn't yet, not with the police and firemen all around. He didn't want anyone to know he had been there; too many questions.

"We'll do our best to look for your friend." One of the firemen said.

Meg stood behind Christine, and put a hand on her back.

"It will be okay." She said.

Christine turned around and hugged Meg.

"It isn't fair that it has to be like this." Christine shivered.

"I know…I know…"

"Why did it have to be a fire?" she burst into more tears.

Erik went on alert; how did she know it had been a fire? Did she assume, or did someone tell her? His heart hurt to see her cry, but he couldn't leave the shadows just yet.

When the fire was finally controlled, the firemen went in and began to search, the fire wasn't gone completely, but it was now safe enough for them to go in and do a sweep. After twenty minutes two of the firemen returned.

"We can't be 100% sure," they said to Christine, "but we didn't find anyone in there. The fire is almost out, though, we'll be able to do another sweep. But as of our search now, we called out, we looked everywhere we could, we would have found someone, a body, anything like that. We didn't."

Christine looked to her feet.

"There was something suspicious though." The fireman said, and Christine looked up.

"W-what?"

"That window right there, that was broken when we got here. We didn't do that. It's a tight fit, but your friend could have gotten out through there. Where they are now, we don't know that. But it's a possibility that they made it out."

Christine held her breath, Erik might be okay.

"If you want to stay, you can, we're almost finished and can do another sweep for you."

"O-okay."

The fireman looked at her questioningly, but didn't say anything else, they had discovered the entrance to the basement behind a large mirror, and he supposed it would just be a mystery.

After another grueling hour the firemen exited the building. The one from earlier came over to Christine and shook his head.

"We didn't find anything, but this book survived. Everything else was completely scorched, you can see where the fire was starting to get at the leather." He handed Christine a leather bound folder.

Christine's hands were shaking when she took it. It was Erik's opera, Don Juan Triumphant.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"We strongly advise you go home now, miss. If you give us your information, we can keep you posted."

Christine nodded and Meg handed him their information. She put her arm around Christine and they walked back to the apartment.

"He could be okay." Said Meg when they got back.

"But what if he isn't?" Christine murmured.

Meg didn't know what to say. After a while Meg decided to go to bed, but Christine wanted to stay out in the living area. After about thirty minutes she heard a knock at the door. She walked over quickly, thinking it was someone with news. When she opened the door, she gasped.

"Erik." She said.

"Here I am." He replied. He was holding the monkey music box and was standing in his pajamas.

"You're not a ghost…" she breathed.

"Well some would say…" he winced at his side. "Sorry, I got a little beat up during my escape."

"ICE." Christine cried, running over to the freezer, she pulled out an ice pack and ran back over to Erik "Come, come, sit down."

She led Erik over to the couch, where she swapped the monkey music box with the ice pack. He put it on his side.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know…I guess maybe all those candles and the fireplace wasn't such a good idea." He sighed.

They sat in silence for a while.

"Why did you come here?" asked Christine. "Why did you come HERE of all places when you told me you weren't going to see me again?" But she wasn't angry.

"Because I realized that my last memory of you was a dream, and I realized that it's better to…" he gestured towards Christine, "to see you, and talk to you, it's better to do all that, then to end up dying alone with my dreams."

Christine breathed shakily, "Jesus Christ. Do you know how freaked out I was?"

"Yes, I do." He replied, looking into her eyes sadly. "Christine, I'm sorry. Again."

She sighed, but then remembered.

"Look!" she said, grabbing the leather bound folder. "Look what survived."

Erik took the folder from Christine. "My opera." He said, but he already knew.

"They said it was the only salvageable papers."

"Mmm." He responded, feeling his eyes close.

"Erik? Erik?"

Erik fell to his side, and Christine put a pillow under his head. She grabbed a blanket and put it over him. Before she left for bed, Christine leaned over and kissed him goodnight on the forehead.


	14. Chapter 14: It's Kraft

**Chapter Fourteen: It's Kraft**

_Gildan's Note: Nothing like a laugh at Christine's expense. An arc I've dubbed the 'fire' arc (because why bother being creative?) is in full swing now~ I hope you like this chapter!_

When Meg woke up the next morning she had hardly remembered last night's craziness. But it all came back to her as she walked tiredly out of her room. She looked over and saw Christine sleeping in her bed, her bedroom door was open. As she left the hall she came to the open layout of the rest of their apartment, the kitchen to the one side, and the living room to the other. As she walked out she saw a lump on the couch, someone was there concealed in a blanket, and she watched it rise and fall as the person underneath breathed.

She ran over to Christine's room and began to shake her awake.

"Wha-wha-wha?" spoke Christine.

"There is someone out on our couch!" she whispered.

Christine sat up, "Oh yeah…Erik's here."

"What?!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Christine said excitedly, recalling everything that had happened. "He showed up after you had gone to bed, and then he fell asleep."

She got out of bed and walked out to the hallway, Meg quickly followed.

"Well why did he come here?"

"Well his home got destroyed where else would he go?"

"I don't know, but I thought he ditched you." Said Meg.

"Yeah well he changed his mind."

"Mm the flaky friend."

"Shut up."

"Sorry, the flaky boyfriend."

"MEG." Christine turned around to Meg.

"Sorry."

Christine walked out to the living room area and walked around the couch. Erik was completely hidden under the blanket. She shook him lightly and he stirred.

Erik pulled the blanket down off his face; he was still wearing the mask.

"Ughh." He said towards the light, closing his eyes momentarily before adjusting to it. When he realized where he was he sat up quickly. "What happened?"

"You passed out last night." Said Christine, sitting on the coffee table.

"I slept till now?" he asked.

"You probably would have slept more if I didn't wake you up."

Erik looked around, and then appeared to realize something. "Oh my God! I-I apologize, I didn't mean to inconvenience you, I should probably-

But Christine stopped him from getting up. "Erik, it's no problem. You can stay here as long as you need to."

"W-what?"

"Yeah," said Meg from the kitchen, "what?"

"You don't have anywhere to go, it's not a problem if you stay here." She suggested.

"Well, I thought I'd go back to the Opera house…" he said.

"With what? Erik I don't think a monkey music box equips you with much."

"I have a few things still at the Populaire…"

"Nonsense, you can stay with us for a while, relax, hang out, it will be fun." Christine smiled.

"Really? You'd let me stay here with you?" asked Erik.

"Of course, it'll be like having another roommate."

"Speaking of roommates," Meg began, "I think one of them needs to have a discussion with the other one on the topic of the new one joining the old ones."

"Oh, right." Christine smiled sheepishly and got up to talk to Meg. They went to the hall.

"Christine, really?"

"Yes! Come on Meg, he has nowhere to go."

"Um he just said he'd go to the Opera." Said Meg, folding her arms.

"He said that because he's nice and doesn't want to burden us." Christine hissed quietly.

"The same guy who dropped a chandelier on people is worrying about being a burden."

"Meg, that was just…a dark moment. Come on, his whole home just exploded. Just for a little while, just until he's set up with enough stuff to move to the Opera house. Please?"

Meg sighed. "Ffffffffffine. Fine. But for two reasons. One, you're my best friend. Two, this gives me a chance to finally meet this guy and find out more about him."

"Thank you!"

They headed back over to Erik, who was sitting awkwardly on the couch, the blanket wrapped around him.

"You can stay!" Christine said excitedly, Erik returned the excitement with a small smile.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Uh – sure."

"Well I'm making macaroni and cheese." Said Meg defiantly. "So if you want any…"

Erik looked at Christine. "Yeah, uh sure. Thanks Meg."

"Hmph."

He gave a quiet laugh to Christine and she smiled back.

"She's not exactly warmed up to you yet." She whispered.

"I got that impression." He murmured back.

"We'll have to get you new clothes huh?"

Erik put his hand to his face and sighed, "Crap. I forgot about that. Wow. I'm probably going to keep forgetting that I lost almost everything."

"We'll build you back up." Christine smiled.

"T-thank you, Christine. Really…" Erik looked at Christine, wondering how she could be so nice to him, taking him in…all of this…

Meg brought over three bowls. "Mac n Cheese a la Meg." She said, handing the bowls to Christine and Erik. Christine sat on the chair across from the couch, and Meg sat in the chair that was positioned at the end of the coffee table.

"Thanks, Meg." Christine said.

"Yeah, thank you Meg." Erik replied.

Meg looked at Erik warily, "Yeah, no problem."

They sat and ate in silence for a while.

"This is really good." Complimented Erik awkwardly.

"It's Kraft." Meg said flatly.

"Classic." Erik replied.

"Yeppp."

Erik looked back down to his bowl.

"Soo…" began Christine.

"So Erik, how old are you?"

Christine blushed, "MEG!"

Erik looked up, "Oh. Uh-

"Erik you don't have to answer that."

"Cause Christine and I are 23-

"Meg-

"I'm turning 29 soon." He said, interrupting the girls.

"Oh your birthday is soon?" Christine asked.

"Yeah – actually it's tomorrow…"

"WHAT? Well, I don't know why I'm shocked, it's not like this ever came up before." Pondered Christine.

"Yeah."

"Yet you know my birthday of course."

"Mmhhm."

"You're turning 29?" Meg asked.

"Yeah-

"Hm. Oh."

Christine glared over at Meg.

"Well Raoul is 24." She whispered.

Erik put his bowl down. "I'm right here."

Meg blushed. "Well, I'm just saying – I don't think Christine should be in cohorts with strange men, sorry that's just how I feel."

"Yeah that Raoul is pretty strange. I feel the same way." He joked.

Christine couldn't help but laugh.

"You know I was talking about you – the mysterious Opera Ghost." Meg said, waving her fingers.

"And this is Madame Giry's daughter?" he asked Christine.

"Yeah, can you believe it?"

"Not at all."

"I'm right here you guys." Meg said.

Erik smiled over at her, making Meg realize what she had done.

"Ugh – I'm…sorry. I guess. I just care about Christine a lot."

"Don't worry, I find your suspicions amusing." Erik said, making Christine laugh more.

Meg smirked. "You don't have the rockin' bod Christine described."

"WHAT?!" Christine shrieked.

Erik burst out laughing, and Christine threw a pillow at Meg.

"What else did the lovely Christine say about me that isn't meeting up to expectations?" he asked, amused.

"I don't know why don't you take off your-

"MEG!"

"I was going to say pants. I was making a joke." Meg said wryly. "I'm not that insensitive." She grumbled.

"Uhh, I'm sorry Erik-

He held up his hand, he was still smiling. "Don't worry about it. I think this is all really funny, truly."

"More like immortally embarrassing." Muttered Christine.

"That's why it's so funny." Erik smiled.

"So how about those pants, Opera Ghost?" Meg joked.

"Sorry that's a sold out show."

"Who's the patron?" she giggled.

"Some Swedish girl, Fantine?"

"Christine?"

"AH -That's it-

Christine buried her face in one of the throw pillows, and Meg and Erik began to crack up.

"Well I'm glad you two are getting along." She mumbled.

"Sorry, Christine." Said Erik. "In reality, Meg, I don't think Christine would ever say anything like that to you, let alone to me."

"Yeah, I know – but she did tell me a lot." Meg warned.

"I'm sure she did." Erik said, glancing over at Christine.

"Just some stuff." She replied.

Erik smiled. "It's alright. We all need friends who we can talk to. Even if they do make inappropriate jokes."

Christine smiled, but she also knew he was referencing his friend, the Daroga; that was a conversation she had overhead, and Erik had no idea.

She was surprised at how comfortable Erik seemed, but then again, he had a way of acting to him – and she thought back to the masquerade dance. She noticed Erik was staring at her, as if waiting for a signal from her that it was ok, or waiting for her to start the next conversation.

"So are you okay with sleeping on the couch?" Christine asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." He said, giving a slight smile.

Christine felt a flutter in her heart, there was just something about his smile, maybe it was because he probably didn't smile often, and every time he did, Christine felt herself taking a mental snapshot. Erik may have a broken soul, and a face that Christine _wouldn't _admit she secretly feared a little, but there was still a smile in there, and she felt determined not to give up on him. She wouldn't abandon him like others before, this she promised herself.


	15. Chapter 15: Not That Far

**Chapter Fifteen: Not That Far**

_Gildan's Note: Sorry for the lack of update, I think there may be more gaps like that, but nothing as bad as my last story, I'm going to really try to keep up with this. Anyway, hope you like it - I was about to try to justify it but it IS fanfiction so there you gooo haha, hope you enjoy~_

Later that night Christine and Erik went shopping. He took her to a small district downtown.

"I didn't know this part of town existed, it's so beautiful." She said, looking at all the old shops and lights; they were strung across the street and there were friends and couples walking happily together and eating outside at the little restaurants. It was a picturesque and beautiful place, but it was surrounded by a ravenous city.

"Sometimes you have to look far beneath the surface to find beauty." Erik replied.

Christine looked at him, "Not that far."

They went into a small clothing shop.

"Erik, welcome back – how have you…" the shop owner looked at Erik's choice of dress. "What happened?"

"Hey Andy – let's just say I need a new wardrobe. Like…this is all I have at all 'I-need-a-new-wardrobe'."

"Don't say another word." Andy disappeared to a room behind the counter.

"Well you're pretty popular here aren't you?" asked Christine.

"It's the only place that accepts me, and even then I only come here at night." He said.

Christine imagined Erik walking the streets of this sleepless little town, and soon Andy had returned with clothes and accessories.

"Suits, dress shirts, pants, vests, shoes, there's a leather bag there, I threw in some hats – the ones I keep trying to get you to wear – and of course everything that goes underneath." Said Andy, throwing some socks and boxer-briefs on the ensemble.

Christine laughed a little to herself.

"Yeah thanks Andy."

"And here's an outfit for you to change into right now." He said, handing Erik a pair of pants, a dark dress shirt, and a vest. Erik thanked him and took it to the back dressing room.

"So are you Erik's girlfriend?" Andy asked Christine as they waited.

"Uh – no, we're just friends."

"Do you live here?" he asked.

"No – I actually have never been here."

Andy nodded and smiled, "It's nice to know Erik has some friends outside of here."

"How do you know Erik? How long has he been coming here?" Christine asked.

"Oh for years. He's always making sure this place stays lit, he's a 'show must go on' kind of guy."

"And you accept him as he is." She said.

"Of course. We're all misfits here."

Erik opened the dressing room and stepped out.

"Perfect! Yes, I've done it again, applause please." Andy said, walking over to Erik. "You buttoned this wrong."

"Yeah yeah," muttered Erik, fixing the vest. "Do you think you can wrap all this stuff up? And give me a few of those outfits, but keep the rest here; I'll pick it up later."

"As you wish."

Erik grabbed the bag that held the few outfits and told Andy he would have the money when he came to get everything else. He led Christine out of the shop.

"So how do you get money?" she asked.

"The Opera pays me 20,000 dollars a month." He said.

"WHAT?!"

"Surely you heard those rumors before." He smiled.

"Yeah but I didn't think it was true. They seriously pay you that much?"

"Yep, of course, I give back just as much to that Opera that they don't even realize." Erik said, walking Christine over to a restaurant.

"Hey Cosette, we'll take two out here." He said to the woman at the podium.

"Of course, Erik." She smiled, walking him and Christine over to a table next to the small fence that lined the lot. There were lights strung all over the fence, and a few small candles stood in the center of the table. She handed them two menus.

"I didn't know we were going to dinner." Christine said.

"It's the least I can do for you." He replied.

During dinner Christine looked at her phone, "It's past midnight!?" she cried, looking around at everyone just sitting down.

"Yeah, we left the apartment pretty late as it was."

"Yeah I know but wow…I didn't think it was this la- wait. That means it's your birthday." She said.

"I guess it does." Said Erik, taking a large sip of his wine, "Hoo-rah."

"I'm not a fan of birthdays either."

Erik looked at Christine, "This is already the best birthday I've ever had."

Christine smiled and took her wine in her hand, "A toast, then. Happy Birthday."

They clinked glasses and took a sip.

"So Erik…"

"Yes?"

"You said your last memory of me was a dream –what was the dream?" she asked.

Erik sighed, "Oh, you know, just one of those really unrealistic dreams." He smiled slightly.

"Like robots and space aliens?"

"That unlikely? Yes."

After dinner Erik found Christine's arm was looped through his as they walked through the quaint little district. Yes, this really was the best birthday he had ever had.

"Why don't you move here?" she asked.

"It's far from the Opera." He said.

"Mm."

"And far from you."

Christine looked up at him; she was on his mask side, but he didn't look down at her. As they walked down the streets Erik shifted his arm away from Christine's.

"Erik…you don't have to be-

"No, I do."

"I was going to say you don't have to be afraid." She breathed quickly.

"I have to be that too." He murmured.

"But why?" she asked.

"Because if I'm not uncomfortable and if I'm not afraid – then I become confident, confident in doing anything – and then I think I would hurt you, and I wouldn't be able to stop myself."

"Stop yourself from doing what?"

"I don't know – anything that this," once again there was a gesture to both of them, "would – could – lead to."

"I don't think you would hurt me." She said.

Erik sighed frustratingly. "Why are you so comfortable around me? How can you walk around and not be scared yourself?"

"Well maybe I am afraid – but maybe I know you too much for it to be a concern."

"You don't know me as much as you think you do, Christine."

"Nor do you know about me as much as you think you do."

Erik and Christine stopped at small, enclosed patio garden. They sat on the bench inside.

"I know that you're too kind to turn your back on a friend." Erik said.

"And I know that secretly, you're kinder than you know."

"I know that you deserve every lead role in every opera."

"I know that you deserve more than a basement or a lair."

"You do this flashy smile when you finally get a song, it's quick – but I know that it's when you realize how good you are, and how excited you are about it."

Christine smiled, "When you smile I feel myself trying to remember it. You laugh and smile and joke, like with Meg, but there's another smile too. Like when we're alone, you smile slightly, like you want to smile fully but you don't – like it would jinx the moment or something. I guess it's then that I remember."

"Remember what?"

"About the mask, about why we're where we are at - whatever time it happened, under a music studio, in my apartment because your home burned up, I forget about all that sometimes, to the point where it just feels like we're two normal people."

"Would you want me to be normal?" he asked quietly.

"That's not what I meant. I just meant that, even if you can't look past your problems, I can, to the point where I don't even remember they're there."

"Well, maybe you should." Erik said, getting up.

Christine pulled him back down. "No, no more cliffhanging exits."

"Christine-

"You're the one who's putting up the barrier here."

"Because you fail to do the same! It's not the 'good time' we have that makes you forget what I am it's this mask!"

"Is that why I kissed you that night in your apartment?" she asked.

"You were pumped up on some sort of adrenaline then."

Christine scoffed, "Seriously? Adrenaline?"

Erik was quiet.

"I know that you're too good for me." He whispered, resuming their game from earlier.

"And I know that you're my Angel of Music, and nothing will ever change that." Christine whispered in response.

"No," Erik murmured, "You're my angel of music. And demons can't be with angels."

"RRGH!" Christine cried in rage, "You keep setting up all these barriers and these 'rules' that don't have to exist. You're not afraid of hurting me so much as you're afraid of hurting yourself. But haven't you been hurt enough? Don't you think you deserve a shot at happiness?"

"I have been hurt enough! Which is exactly WHY I don't want to be hurt again!"

"You pushed me away before and you almost died! You came back with this stunning revelation that you didn't want to lose me. So tell me what this is, because it surely isn't the man who had the life changing experience the other night."

"The smoke has cleared, Christine, and I'm seeing clearer again." Erik said, rising from his seat, Christine rose with him.

It's cliché and in every romantic film and book but Christine needed to do this, she grabbed the sides of his face and stood up to reach him, she kissed him forcefully. She let go and looked up at him.

"Well now I'm not seeing so clearly." He sighed, looking at his feet for a moment, he kicked at the dirt.

"Christine this isn't right-

"Who said it ever had to be?" she asked.

"I'm just afraid." He whispered. "I've never even had the opportunity to put my heart on the line, yet it is already so damaged."

" I know. But this is my first time too, and although my heart doesn't nearly have as many scars, this is still the same leap."

"It's just a constant battle. One minute I think it's all going to be fine – and then I look in the mirror and I'm reminded that it's not fine. And I don't know if I'm referencing my face when I say that, or if I'm talking about what I see in my eyes." Erik explained.

"We don't have to jump into anything." Said Christine. "I just know that I care a lot about you, a hell of a lot, actually – and I don't know why, but I do. And I just…"

She sighed shakily.

"How about we make a deal?" Erik suggested.

"What's that?"

"We see….how this…goes…and…we just be careful, and above all we maintain our friendship over anything else. We don't forget what led us here."

It was the best Erik could come up with.

"Deal." Christine smiled.

"About earlier, how do you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" she asked, confused.

"Just…ahem…kiss me like that?"

"It's not that difficult," Christine explained, "you try."

Erik hesitated, and then he took his hand and swept away some stray hair that had fallen on Christine's face. He placed his hand behind her ear, cupping the side of her face, and kissed her.

Yeah, this was definitely the best birthday he had ever had. And at 3 am, the day had barely started.


	16. Chapter 16: Your Character Than Mine

**Chapter Sixteen: Your Character Than Mine**

_Gildan's Note: Wow guys, sorry for the huge delay! I've started a new semester and have kind of gotten obsessed with a certain Downton Abbey...my apologies! Here's hoping the next chapter won't take so long, hope you enjoy!_

Erik and Christine returned quietly to the loft. Erik sat his bag and vest down near the door and the two took off their shoes and walked over to the couch and sat down. The room was illuminated by the city lights and that of the moon. Christine tucked in her legs and closed her eyes with tiredness, her back against the arm of the couch. Erik gave a tired sigh and leaned against the other arm. His slid down so that his head rested on the arm, and he pulled his legs up as not to touch Christine.

He fell asleep immediately and Christine slowly slid herself down so that her head rested on her arm of the couch. By morning they had ended up spreading themselves out, so that Christine's feet were near Erik's face and his to hers.

"Well isn't this cute?"

Christine and Erik were woken up by Meg's comment, and Erik blinked away his tiredness before putting his hand to his eyes and shouting,

"Christine!"

"What?" she asked groggily.

"Your dress." He said, still closing his eyes.

Christine looked down to find her dress had hiked itself up her thighs.

"Relax I'm wearing short leggings underneath, see?"

"Are you decent?" he asked, still not looking.

"In this century? Yes. In yours? No."

"Then I shall wait here blindly."

Christine gave a tired laugh and sat up on the couch.

"Hm, so I guess I can assume nothing went down on this couch?" Meg inquired.

"You'd be correct." Yawned Christine.

Erik opened his eyes, "What time is it?"

"It's like, 11:30." Said Meg.

"Eight hours of sleep? That's incredible."

"What do you usually get?" asked Meg.

"I don't know, maybe three."

"Well, happy birthday." She said a little dryly, pouring a glass of orange juice.

Erik almost forgot it was still his birthday, "Thank you."

"What do you want to do?" Christine asked as Erik sat up on the couch.

"I don't know, we did so much last night."

Meg spit out some of her drink and laughed. Christine and Erik looked behind them as she laughed in the kitchen.

"Sorry, sorry." She said.

"We were out all night, I have to take a shower." Explained Christine.

"Likewise, if you don't mind me using your bathroom – after you of course." Said Erik.

"Actually you can take a shower before me." She responded, getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"Well, alright." Erik said getting up, he grabbed an outfit from his bag and Christine showed him the towels and to the bathroom.

In the kitchen Meg was waiting smugly.

"Get that grin off your face."

"I can't help it." Smiled Meg. "So what happened last night? For real."

"We walked around this cute little district. I didn't even know it existed. We went shopping and out to dinner. It was so…"

"Romantic?"

"…yeah – yeah you know, it really was." Murmured Christine. "Romantic in an almost sad way."

"How so?" asked Meg, but Christine didn't answer.

"Ground control to Major Tom, you there?" Meg asked again, nudging Christine. She shook out of a trance.

"Oh! Sorry…I guess I zoned out, what did you say?"

"I said in what way was it sadly romantic?"

Christine sighed. "I don't know, it just was."

But Christine felt like she did know…she just didn't want to explain it, or admit why it had felt sadly romantic. The truth was simple, alone with Erik, Christine felt like nothing was wrong, and walking around those small streets, it was beautiful. But in the day, around friends and peers, it just seemed like it wouldn't work. Raoul flashed in her mind.

"Want some juice?" Meg asked.

"Sure." Replied Christine, taking a glass. They stood around the kitchen for a while until Erik returned, totally dressed and hair dried.

"My turn." Said Christine, leaving Meg and Erik alone in the kitchen.

After an awkward moment of silence Meg opened her mouth, but the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that." She said, gliding over to the door, in a way only a dancer could. She opened the door a little less gracefully and gasped.

"Oh, Raoul – what a surprise!" Erik heard Meg say from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's been a bit and I wanted to check up on Chris-you two."

"Sure thing lover boy. Come in. Uh, we actually have a guest at the moment…uh.."

Raoul walked in and saw Erik standing in the kitchen. A part of Erik wanted to leave right then and there, but the side that always dominated his attitude towards Raoul took over. Erik stood up straight and gave off a suave aura.

"Hello." Said Raoul. "I'm Raoul, and you…?"

Erik smiled smugly, "Erik, of course." He reached out and shook Raoul's extended hand.

"I'm sorry, have we met…?"

"You don't recognize my appearance from any stories you heard?" Erik asked all debonair-like.

Raoul turned to Meg embarrassingly, "Um, you're not…the phantom are you?"

"He is." Said Meg. "He and Christine were all crashed on the cou…" Meg stopped suddenly.

Raoul let out a laugh, "What?"

"Nothing," said Erik quickly. "So Raoul, what brings you here today?"

"I should ask you…the same…" Raoul kept looking to Meg. "Where's Christine?"

"It's my birthday today." Said Erik. "And Christine's in the shower, I just got out."

There was a silence.

"I mean, that is – I took a shower, then her. She's in there now, taking hers." Explained Erik.

"…right." Said Raoul. "Maybe I should go."

"Not at all, let's take a seat and we can chat." Smiled Erik, and he, Meg, and an unsure Raoul walked over to the living area.

"So, Raoul – you're quite a patron at the opera."

"I suppose…I mean, I do love that place."

"Of course you do. I was going to address a letter to Firmin about this whole Carlotta situation, but maybe you can tell him for me. I want Christine to play the lead in the next production. I'm planning on getting my opera involved in the upcoming season so I'll need her to have the experience she deserves and needs, not that she isn't already amazing, wouldn't you agree?" Erik said.

"Uh – yes, of course I would."

"Great, and if you could also relay this: Piagni needs to lose weight if he's to be the lead in my upcoming show."

"I don't think I can really control that…"

"Just tell the ol boys that the Phantom of the Opera demanded it."

Raoul let out an exasperated laugh.

"Something humoring you?" asked Erik.

"Well, all this time the opera's shadowed ruler was just a regular man. I mean, you sit there and act all royal like but really you're not that intimidating."

Erik sat bristling with sudden anger, but Raoul pressed on.

"I mean – maybe you just hate me, but how Christine seems to love you so much is beyond me."

"Loves me?" questioned Erik.

"Well, not loves you – but you know, she obviously likes you very much to give you so many chances after you've disappointed her. Oh, or did you not know how displeased she was with you? I actually can't believe she's given you this chance again, after all she said about you."

"You're just playing with me, it won't work."

"Um, guys…" Meg said, trying to stop what was inevitably going to be a fight.

"Now that I see you, I don't see how she can be so 'attracted' to you, you're just a man in a mask, and there doesn't seem to be much underneath, metaphorically of course." Said Raoul haughtily. "Then again, who knows? Obviously it's something you don't want anyone seeing."

"You little twit, if you have to resort to that kind of insult then that says more about your character than mine." Replied Erik.

"Guys come on, you two could totally be friends if you'd stop bickering." But Meg's words seemed to go unheard.

"I'm just saying, it'd be a great Beauty and the Beast tale." Said Raoul.

"If Christine ended up with you? You couldn't be more right."

"You think you're so much better than me?" scoffed Raoul.

"I don't think, I _know _for God's sake." Growled Erik. "You entitled little brat-

The guys both got out of their seats and were staring angrily at each other, ready to attack.

"Whoa whoa." Began Meg.

"Raoul? What the-

Erik, Raoul, and Meg turned to find Christine standing there, she had gotten dressed but her hair was in a turbie.

"What's going on?" asked Christine.

And then to herself, "This is _so_ not happening."


	17. Intermission

Hey guys, Gildan here.  
Clearly it's been almost two months since an update - I apologize!  
But I'm not going to make any false promises so I'm on hiatus, I'm not giving up on this story but I need to take an official break  
This semester is eating up my time!  
I'll be back around...who knows? But if I had to say realistically then around mid May

See you then!


End file.
